Beyond Wickedness
by nightmarecircles
Summary: A very rough draft of "Sin District: Beyond Wickedness" Based in a Rakdos controlled area of Ravnica aptly named the Sin District. The story stemmed from an inspiration I had to make a mature story in a style similar to (Read ripped off) Game of Thrones. Everything is in constant fluctuation and could change. Cover art by sketchydoodles.
1. Prologue

The Pleasure Corner was alive with revelers. Music poured from within. The Rakdos band consisted of three rather large men striking severed limbs against a large metal and a woman screaming at the top of her lungs to the beat. Behind them goblins chittered and squealed and blew into all manner of horrific looking horns, both the instrumental kind and those from a beast's head. In front of the stage, cultists thrashed in the massive pit, loudly screaming and harming each other. Iron chains smeared with all manner of bodily fluids hung from the ceiling, providing the smaller cultists with a place from which to see the stage, or a place to hang on iron hooks. Goblins were thrown, toward the banners and spikes on the walls. Ogres and some more athletic humans delighted in the Pleasure Corner's most notable game, gob-toss. The thrower with the most kills won the right to throw any of his fellow competitors at the wall spikes. Above the pit was the bar area. The bar was large; it boasted a decadent plethora of bottles. Rakdos beverages came in two categories: alcohol and bodily fluids. Across from the bar there was a group of tables, most of them were broken and/or served as some cultist's final resting place.

"The Sin District finally belongs to us," Nilix, also known as the Storm of Blades, threw his mug into the air. He poured its contents down his throat and slammed it down breaking it and the table. Nilix was a dangerous swordsman but in battle he was near undefeatable with his daggers. Of which he had plenty. Across his many belts hung daggers of all shapes, all of which still stained with blood from their most recent use. The Ringleader was pale and boasted many scars and almost no fat. He was roughly six foot tall and his mass of knotted brown hair extended in a braid to his lower back where it ended in a collection of skulls from Ravnica's many various races. He was sparsely adorned with iron armor. His gauntlets reflected the light of the fires. On his neck was a jagged metal collar that came to a point over his left shoulder. Like many cultists he sported a black and red stripped pair of baggy trousers. On his plethora of exposed flesh, metal piercing seemed to jut out at random. He leaned to Denali and kissed her, violently twirling his tongue as he did. They both had sharp tongue jewelry that scratched at the interior of each other's mouths, just the way they liked it. "And it's all thanks to you dear."

Denali cackled loudly and tossed her drink into the dance pit. "I'd be nowhere without you hon." Equally tall as her lover Denali was even older, somewhere in her mid-thirties. It was hard for a Rakdos to know her own age when every night is lived like her last. As if opposite of her lover the female Ringleader had short fiery red hair. Its only length was in the front which covered the right side of her face. Where Nilix was a physical combatant she weaved spells of fire and malice. Her favorites were those that either violently maimed a person's mental faculties and those that did no damage but only cause severe burning pain throughout the body. A well-endowed woman, Denali was arguably the most beautiful woman in the Cult of Rakdos. According to nonRakdos Ravnicans she would be a stunning figure if she didn't adorn herself with chains and the blood of those who stood in her way. She too wore little, a simple set of jagged iron boots the same striped trousers and a very immodest top patterned with black and red checkerboard. Known by the populace as the Banshee, she instilled fear into her victims while rousing her ring into a frenzy. Her favored weapon was a multi ended whip. The ends were tipped with a variety of spells, poisons, and curses for as she liked to say 'added fun.'

Together, Nilix and Denali were a force to be reckoned with. They lead their ring, the Hazard Party, better than most Boros battalions. They were strategic though chaotic at times, they knew when and where to unleash their party. The ring members seldom complained. Their leaders always had a party planned before any of them grew bored. And the Hazard Party riots and parades always proved fruitful. They gained territory and the respect of other Rakdos with each successful slaughter.  
The Rakdos couple grinned a toothy menacing grin. Hygiene was not a virtue among Rakdos members. "Everything belongs to us! We are the Hazard Party Ring! We are running the show!" The cultists jumped and shouted at their leaders. The Pleasure Corner club was exploding with deviant glee. The band increased its volume to a near deafening level.

A pale skinned man adjusted his pants as he walked down from the stairs nearby the ringleader's table. The words "LUST PARADISE" were crudely written next to an arrow pointing upstairs. Like most Rakdos, he was clad in leather belts and metal chains twisting around his body. Unlike most cultists he wore a horned mask. The red painted mask had a grinning demon face painted on the front. The face was crudely drawn and very cartoonish, though still entirely disturbing. Its asymmetry was odd. Its horns twisted from it mimicking those of Rakdos himself. He wore a tattered scarf with a checkerboard pattern; it winded around his neck and spilled over covering his shoulders and loosely wrapped around his torso. His shredded brown trousers went to his knees, from then he had sharp metal boots extend to his feet with similar gauntlets on his arms. A pair of vicious looking blades dangled from his waist.

He grabbed the seated ringleader by the shoulder. "You'll never have any real fun with the Boros sitting in your district." The man's voice was like rubbing two jagged rusty pieces of metal together.

Nilix shoved the man off him and gave him a chuckle. "We'll never be free of the Boros, idiot. The more we kill the more they send. I'm pretty sure there are infinite Boros boys for us to kill." He turned to his wife and asked, "What number squad we on anyway?"

"Six? Seven?" She brought a finger to her chin in a mock thinking pose. "Ha remember the last one with all those minotaurs?" She cackled with sadistic delight, "They couldn't outrun a measly fire. Though I suppose we made it a tad hard when we had the spikers hold them down and the rats eat their feet. HAhahahaha!" She put her hands against her head and pointed her fingers out like a minotaur's horns, "Moo! Help us! Moo! Oh it burns! MOOOOO! Not the rats! Moo! Moo!" Her cackling overtook her imitation and she fell back from her chair with a happy squeal.

"Your problem is you only kill the ones they send you. You are cutting of the arms when you should be stabbing the head. Come with me to their headquarters. Help me destroy it and the Boros problem will be eradicated for good. They will never interrupt this party again. The fun will last forever."

"HA! Go with you? I'm pretty sure we just said we're the ones in charge around here buddy." Nilix lifted a dagger from his collection, and grinned at the masked man, "Besides Boros are much tougher on their own turf they have all those flying squawking things, we'd be stupid to attack a Boros station. Count out the Hazard Party it's a waste of time we could be using to have another festival." Nilix could tell he had enraged the masked man. He laughed into his reflection on the mask. Nilix gripped the hilt of the dagger, ready to plunge it into anyone who moved.

"So you don't think it can be done? Some ringleader you are. What's the point in running a ring if you can't kill the police?"  
"We do kill police!" Nilix stood swiftly and brought his weapon through the masked man. The dagger jabbed into his gut and tore upwards until it clinked off of the mask. The man didn't flinch; he only reached up and grabbed the dagger by the blade. The nearby cultists stopped thrashing about and gazed in demented anticipation. Nilix's grin widened, "Hahaha! Wow, not even a twitch. You must have ice in your veins! Except…what's this? This doesn't feel like ice!" the ringleader shoved his fingers into the gaping wound. "Denali!"

"Gotcha hon!" quicker than anyone could notice the female ringleader rushed behind the masked man. From her hands, several thin barbed chains extended behind her and wrapped the masked man by the neck. "And I got you too!"

The masked man rammed his head into Nilix's. He staggered back but lost grip of his dagger. The stranger spun the dagger as he leapt backwards toward Denali. She released her grip on the chains and dove out of the way, but he brought the dagger down into her arm. Blood spurted into the air and he hit the floor with a loud thud. The area was silent for an instant and then the club roared and cheered.

A light noise came from the masked man, almost like a cough. It grew and grew into a maniacal laugh. Nilix sat up, his nose was pouring a lot of blood; Denali ripped the dagger from her arm, and they exchanged a quick glance. Their enraged faces quickly turned to maniacal glee. The three all roared with laughter as the other Pleasure Corner patrons shouted. "Alright you convinced me. You two have what it takes to run this district."

"We didn't really ask for your approval." Denali crawled towards Nilix and licked the blood from his lip with a soft moan.  
"No you didn't need to." He clasped his hands together. "I tell you what! I like you two! A lot! And I'd like to join the Hazard Party."  
"He does seem to know how to party dear," Denali whispered sensually. "I think we should let. him. in."

"So do I, but first he has to do something for us. Tell you what Masked Man since you're so interested in the Boros in Sin District, you can kill them! Kill them all and we'll make you the official head of slaughter!"

The masked man thumped his hand against the ground letting out another laugh. "Head of Slaughter? I like the sound of it. I'll wipe this place free of those meddling Boros."

The three leapt to their feet and Nilix grabbed the man's hand. "Deal! One membership and a pointless title for a thousand dead Boros. But tell me this before you die in a fiery mess of cop magic. What do you go by? I need to know what to carve into the wall of lost Hazards." He shoved a thumb towards a wall covered in twisted scribbles from every party member that had died since they changed walls once the old one had become full. The crowd roared with laughter.  
"I don't have a name. I'll let the Azorius pick one when I slaughter every last Boros in the Sin District!"


	2. Chapter 1: Varus

"Milleena," Varus knocked on her chamber door again, "Your father has instructed me to bring you to the dining area. Lord Ozniov's banquet began half an hour ago, and the guests are asking about your health."

Varus was a tall young man, he typically wore slim black trousers and a light black shirt buttoned up to his sternum. He was not permitted to button any higher as his tattoo was displayed across his chest. Like all slaves of the Orzhov he had been branded with the symbol of the Church of deals. The large black circle at the center of the signet sat between his pectorals while the spiked ring around it strode towards his shoulders neck and the top of his abdominals. His master, Kovka Ozniov, was a cruel and decadent man. Ozniov enjoyed decorating his possessions and Varus was one most certainly one of his possessions. He had gold studs littering his ears. The same studs pierced his lower lip and right eyebrow. His jet black hair was short and it always seemed to shine no matter the light. At his hairline his bangs descended in manicured spikes stretching down to his eyebrows, excluding one in the middle of his head that reached to his lips. His face was always stoic, emotion was thought to tarnish one's reputation in the church, though his eyes betrayed him. Varus the Devoted Servant of the Ozniov line was in pristine condition, his clothing never wrinkled, his hair was never out of place and his pale skin was free of blemishes, all perfect and presentable. Except his eyes, his eyes seemed to be screaming with rage constantly. His bright green eyes always looked like they were on the verge of simply jumping out of his head.

A loud sigh echoed from within the room, "Come in, I need help getting into my 'dining attire.'" Milleena spat the final two words. "I doubt those stuck up Orzhovs actually have an interest in my health. They just ask to look good in front of my father because if they don't he won't give them any money."

Varus quickly walked toward his master's daughter, putting on the few remaining bracelets and other displays of her father's wealth. In a single fluid motion he decorated Milleena, covering her in jewelry and adjusting her dress. Milleena stood gleaming in the light of the setting sun through her chamber window. "There you go Mistress. Though I don't know why you reject the help of the thrulls. Shall escort you to the party?" In a showy gesture Varus swung his right arm around placing his hand over his heart.

"Those things gross me out. Besides you're a hundred times better than those little monsters." She sighed, "Let's just get this over with..."Milleena snarled momentarily and put on her most devoted daughter face.

Milleena was the only child of the Ozniov line. Like a lot of Orzhov guild members she was pale and decorated with gold piercings. Her dark brown hair was teased and poised into a complicated arrangement. The hairstyle was said to represent opulence among other less wealthy Orzhovs. In fact her father was the richest man in the Sin District, as well as being in charge of every member of the guild who lived here. He was part absolver part bank manager. He freed those sinners who indulged in all the temptations the District had to offer. In a district like this one he raked in massive amounts of gold. People will pay a high price for the fleeting feeling of purity. Additionally her father ran the local, and coincidentally only, bank in Sin District. It loaned money out to nearly every living being in the district. Seeing as it boasted one of the largest and most extravagant markets on Ravnica, everyone in the district needed money and plenty of it.

* * *

Despite its immense size the main hall of Ozniov manor was full with aristocrats and other high ranking guild officials. They stood around chatting, making deals, snacking on Hors d'oeuvres. Thrulls ran to and from the kitchen tending to everyone's most lavish demand. Kovka Ozniov was by putting together a banquet for everyone he thought it beneficial to make a good impression towards. The main attraction of an Ozniov event was the feast. Kovka was known far and wide for his feasts.

Varus rang a large golden bell from atop the staircase. The Orzhov looked upward toward him. "Attention, esteemed guests, my master Absolver Ozniov, in all his generosity, beckons you to eat. He has provided an exquisite meal that will surely tantalize your palettes." He gave a sweeping gesture inviting the guests up the stairs. He turned and strode into the dining room.

There where pontiffs, and Syndics, and Aristocrats, all seated around a solid gold table eating the most expensive meal imaginable. There were meats of creatures Varus had thought long extinct.

The meal ran on for some time until Kovka gestured with his ring covered fingers to his servant. Varus tapped the goblet with an ornate fork until the chit chat of the upper class died down. As quiet began to overtake the room, Varus' stomach decided it was time to remind him that he had neglected to eat today in order to arrange his master's party. All eyes were on him and his master, the other Orzhov looked at him with disgust. Varus quickly left the dining hall. Ozniov began to make his speech, "Esteemed guests, I cherish your presence at my home. Many of you are not from this District and I give you endless gratitude for visiting it, given its reputation. Indeed it is true, the Sin District greatly lives up to its name. There are Rakdos infesting nearly every corner of the district. They wallow in their sins of violence and perversion, but that is why it is my duty to absolve them. The turnout for weekly sermons has tripled in the last month in spite of the recent declaration from the Hazard Party Ring. Those monsters do not control this district, I do. I require much as the road is littered with obstacles. I believe the church can purify this are and even turn a profit on it." The Orzhov softly clapped, nodding in agreement with his speech. They were all there to give money in exchange for a better opinion from the richest absolver. The money they were donating would ensure not only higher status in the church, but a higher standing with the only man who could maintain their purity. Most if not all of the guests had at one point tasted the deviances of the Sin District.

* * *

Late that night Varus' was cleaning the remnants of the party when he was summoned to Ozniov's study. He knew what this was about but he indulged himself in the optimistic thought that his master was praising him for doing an astounding job putting together the dinner. This pleasant dream was cut short by the angry coughing of the bloated gray carcass that called itself his master. Like most Orzhov higher ups he was cruel corrupt and enormous. Rolls of fat spilled from his open robe, and his graying skin appeared as though it would burst from holding back so much extra weight. He waved his sausage fingers to his butler calling him into the room.

"Yes master."

"The money made from my absolving with the money from the generous donators well covered the price of the party. Many guests praised my extravagance. They couldn't stop talking about the food and the music," Varus stifled a grin, _am I actually being praised? "_Unfortunately, another conversation topic sprang up repeatedly." Varus' heart sank, _here it comes. _"Your grotesque outburst at dinner ruined the entire thing!" Kovka slammed his fist against his chair. "Ruined it! I thought you better than this, servant. You hadn't failed me this badly in months. I hope you don't have plans for the next couple of days. Report the penance chamber at once. You will be pure after three days. Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes Master."

* * *

Varus left the manor headed to the penance chamber. The penance chamber was the top floor of the sprawling guest house in the manor's backyard. Large enough to fit dozens of people, it sat night after night empty save the thrulls tending to its cleanliness. Of course the Ozniov's blindly devoted servant of twelve years was forbidden not only from sleeping in the manor but the guest house as well, that is excluding the nights he had to spend in the penance chamber. Kovka was a paranoid man; in fact Varus was his only human servant he owned. He suspected any other person would be as greedy as him and steal his belonging. To say he trusted Varus was a stretch, he tolerated the young man because he had insurance that he would not disobey him.

Varus' face as usual was stoic and emotionless. Unlike usual however, tears ran down his face. _This isn't fair. I am the unflinchingly loyal. I put together that entire party for you. You didn't even lift one fat finger to help. And I gave you all the credit. If those true Orzhov members had any idea of the things Kovka did he'd be in chains by now. In a just and righteous world I would be the ruler of this place, and I would have that 'man' tied to pillar as my thrulls gave him one thousand lashes._

A light chuckle shocked Varus from his thoughts, "Mistress. You should be in bed."

Milleena sauntered from the garden, an orb of light flickered to life in her hand. "This is a funny sight. The great and emotionless Varus is crying like a baby."

"Mistress! You mustn't let the thrulls see you doing magic. If your father finds out he may have you sent away to Orzhova for extensive purification."

"Sent away…" Milleena's face became dour, "like he did to mother." The woman bit her lip and held back tears.

"Mistress you know the manor was ransacked by Gruul, _they_ took your mother."

"So he says, but I was there. I saw those Gruul attack us. I was just a little girl. Gruul do not come this far northeast! There are miles of Rakdos territory between this property and the Savage Grounds. He hired those Gruul to get rid of her!" Milleena's face was red as she began to cry, "Was it a coincidence that they attacked a week after she stood up to him!? After she struck him!? My father doesn't forgive people; I don't care what his job is!"

"Mistress Milleena," Varus hugged his owner's daughter, "it's okay mistress. Your father didn't send her to the Savage Grounds. The Gruul took her; you should trust your father. He loved your mother; he includes her in his rites of protection. He wishes her to return and puts a lot of money into finding her. I would know, I am the one who manages the family funds, and the business funds for that matter." He held her shoulders at arm's length and looked her in the eye. "You never have to cry, your father loves you and your mother" He wiped a tear from her cheek, "And so do I Milleena. I've served you for twelve years now, we practically grew up together. You can always trust me."

She smiled, "Thank you Varus." She turned her head to the guest house, "I just wish you didn't have to go to the penance chamber. Please don't. Come with me; sleep in the manor, on a bed. Anywhere but in there."

"I cannot. I have to do as I'm told." He touched his hand to his exposed tattoo. It shimmered with silver magic. "My heart doesn't beat when I act against your father's orders. When I was purchased from the Rakdos, your father had this contract curse placed on me. You know how paranoid he is. Now goodnight mistress."

"Wait, could you tell me about twelve years ago? About your time with the Rakdos?"

He placed his hand over the circle of his tattoo. "The moment I fulfill your father's orders, I will grant your wish. Be prepared Mistress. It is a disgusting tale of sex and death." Varus gave her a reassuring grin, "Now please mistress, goodnight"

"Goodnight Varus," They parted was but after a few steps Milleena turned, "Varus?"

He turned to her, "Yes Mistress?"

"Please don't die in there."

"Yes mistress."


	3. Chapter 2: Kysa

"Get back here thief!" the armored elf shouted.

"Nah! I think I'll keep running if you don't mind!" Kysa turned her head to shout at her pursuers. As she ran, she clutched a sack of food she had stolen from the Selesnyan market.

Kysa ran as fast as she could, knocking over stalls and barrels to try to hinder the Selesnyans chasing her. She had always been athletic, and these wolf riders aren't used to running on their own legs. Kysa was tall for a human. She was easily a head above the average human man. She had long unkempt auburn hair. It shone like fire in the morning sun. She dressed in rags as she hadn't had a zino to her name in years. Her bare feet stung from the pavement, but she didn't care. She felt exhilarated by the chase. Adrenalin flowed, pushing her ever away from her would be captors. Kysa had run these streets countless times before; the Selesnyans only knew how to ride their wolves across the roofs of the buildings so without their mounts they didn't have a chance of catching her. Kysa's heart raced as she turned a sharp corner, besides they weren't going to be following her for long.

Kysa slid to the right and into an alleyway. She cleared the fence with one leap. Rolling as she landed she sprung back up and returned to charging at full speed. She turned her head once more to taunt the elves chasing her, "What's the matter? You guys are usually closer at this point." To her surprise she didn't see anyone behind her, just the empty streets of Set-Ulla. She turned back to the direction she was sprinting to see several elven archers ready to fire. "You wanna play? Let's play!" Kysa channeled mana from far outside Set-Ulla. Her eyes lit with magical fire as she screamed. Kysa became faster, her muscles tightened as magic surged in her body. The world seemed to slow around her. She saw the elves release their bowstrings in slow motion. She ducked and dodged the crawling arrows; Kysa brought her fist into one of the soldier's chin. Her uppercut sent him flying and the wild girl was able to elude them. She tore through the road block and outside the boarder of Set-Ulla on the dirt road leading to the nearby Gruul turf. She spun to face the bewildered men. She gave them a smirk and a wink before unleashing a ball of fire from her mouth. It crashed between her and them, flames sprung up forming a wall of. As she landed an arrow shot through the wall right at Kysa. One of these archers was good; he'd aimed a shot at a fast moving target through a fiery blaze. Despite her enhanced reflexes, the arrow struck her stolen goods, tearing the sack open and food spilled into the dirt. Kysa could only salvage three moderately sized fruits before more arrows shot through her flame defense. She took off running towards the Savage Grounds, specifically to her dilapidated home in the Ruined City.

The Selesnyans set up Set-Ulla after the Sin District had grown its despicable reputation. The Conclave had plans of joining the citizens to their ranks but it proved nearly impossible. The people living in Sin District too poor to move rejected them as they did all the ten guilds. Everyone else was just as sick of the Selesnyans telling them to join. The citizenry of the district was never too kind to those who wanted to tame their debauchery. With the Rakdos pushing them further and further, the Conclave had no choice but to mostly inhabit the Savage Grounds. Similar to the Tenth District's Rubblebelt, the Savage Grounds were a refuge from civilized society. It was a place where the laws of nature were in charge not those of the Azorius. That law was enforced by the food chain not the Boros.

Numerous small Gruul clans squatted in the Savage Lands, but none compared in size against the Taz-Al Clan. The Taz-Al was a mostly shamanic clan of many races living in reverence to nature. More specifically the Taz-Al revered the enourmous beasts that wondered the outskirts of Ravnica. Like all Gruul Clansmen they despised the city Ravnica had become and wished nothing more than to burn it all down. Between the Taz-Al turf and the land locally known as the Contested Zone, was the Ruined City. Warring Gruul tribes avoided conflict within the Ruined City, as well as Gruul could avoid conflict. To say the ruins were a safe haven would be a stretch. Compared to the Contested Zone or most of Sin District, the ruins were safe enough for society's rejects to call home.

The sun was almost setting by the time Kysa returned to Ruined City. Kysa slid down the side of a ruined building landing on her feet. She whistled softly into the empty ruin and whispered, "Rican, Edkar, Tav," three young children crawled from their hiding places amongst the rubble. The oldest, Rican, was just under twelve years old and the other two were around eight and six respectively. Rican was the orphan of a gateless family that was torn apart by a Rakdos carnival. Edkar and Tav were the children of a Selesnyan missionary couple that the Gruul didn't take too kindly.

"I brought food for you guys!" Kysa happily handed each little boy one of her stolen fruits. "I had more but I ran into some trouble on the way home."

Rican asked between mouthfuls of fruit, "Was it the Taz-Al again?"

"No not this time, for once those damn Selesnyans got the better of me." I might have to find another market to take these from. She messed the boy's hair. "Don't worry about me. Remember, big sis can kick anyone's ass."

"Do you have to steal Kysa? Can't we just go to the Slesny and get free fruit?" The youngest boy piped.

"We could," she held out the word 'could' as long as it took her to put her explanation into words a child would understand, "but I don't trust them Edkar. One minute they're handing you food, the next they're handing you a spear telling you to fight and die for some made up voice in your head." Kysa sighed as she hugged the boys. "Look, as bad as it is here we can't join the Conclave, it is worse to lose yourself to those brainwashers."

"Okay big sis," the boys said in unison then they happily went back to eating.

_That is true, they do have free food and water and a place to sleep, but I don't want you boys to join their cult. I've seen what they do to people, good people. How they turn them into puppets and take away their individuality. Still _she gazed at the boys munching the only food they would get today _is this really a better life for them? Can I really raise these three orphans on my own?_

Kysa shook the doubts from her head, and stood. She walked to the middle of the room and knelt by a pile of sticks. She snapped her fingers and fire sprung to life. "There we go, no more cold." She beamed at the boys and they beamed back.

It may be frowned upon to fight in the Ruined City, but that didn't stop a lot of people. Rejects from the Sin District, disgraced members of the local clans, Rakdos thrill killers looking for some fun that won't be discovered by the law. The closest thing the Savage Lands had to a law enforcement system was the soldiers of Set-Ulla, but they rarely ventured this far into Gruul turf.

Kysa stood guard over their 'house' as the boys slept. She began to dose off, finally she could sleep. A loud growl erupted where the boys were followed by the screaming of the children. She snapped to attention and jumped to her feet. She ran into the room where the boys slept and saw a massive white wolf growling at her. The wolf wore traditional Selesnyan armor on its head as well as several bright green scarves on its neck. "What's a wolf doing here!?" Kysa shouted to no one in particular. "Wolves are only trained by…" She cut her sentence short when she heard the pull of a bowstring. She whipped around and saw an elf man in full Conclave armor pointing an arrow at her head. "Really? You come all this way for once and it's because of me? There are murderers out there right now killing babies and you were sent to kill me for stealing food?"

"I'm not here to kill you, Kysa Lalonz. I'm here to rescue you." The elf man had a deep but soft voice, "I am to bring all of you to Set-Ulla where you can live. My leaders have taken an interest in you. They believe you will join us. So please Kysa come with me. If not for me then for these boys. They can live in peace." His emerald eyes slowly pointed at the boys, "Besides those two are natural Selesnya. The belong in our protection."

"Under the watchful eye of Mat'Selesnya. Yeah yeah we ain't buying it. So I say you take your giant dog and get the hells out of my house!" She shoved a finger toward the opening serving as the door. The wolf snarled and prepared itself to pounce. The elf tightened his grip on his bow. Kysa's knuckles went white as she clenched her fists and swallowed hard. She was going to have to fight a wolf, and an elf brave enough to leave his tended garden and sunlit tower. This was going to be ugly. Kysa crouched. She was about to pounce when a loud crash came from outside. Kysa, the elf, and the wolf turned to face the noise. The color completely disappeared from her face, "no" she muttered.

"What?" The elf let no slack back into his bowstring.

"Rakdos," she whispered. Her eyes were wide with fear. "We can't do this not now, we have to go. Quickly!"

The Selesnyan opened his mouth to question but a goblin slamming through one of the walls answered him. Despite its now mutilated legs the goblin clawed a Kysa, cackling as it did. In one motion, she kicked the goblin in the head, spun to the left, and dashed towards the horrified boys. She was able to pick up Rican before a spike landed into the ground in front of her, right were Rican was cowering in fear. She crashed into the chain on the end of the spike. She rolled off it and crouch over Rican. "This is your fault! I covered my tracks! You brought them here!" Kysa glared at the archer as he let an arrow fly into the head of one of the cultists. The wolf leapt into the crowd of Rakdos.

"Kysa help!" Edkar shouted.

"Don't move I'll be right over!" Still carrying Rican, Kysa ran towards the other two boys but cultists were flooding into the house. An ogre cut her off bringing his axe at her head. Kysa dodged right. She concentrated and mana flowed from into her legs. She kicked the ogre in the knee shattering the bone. The ogre grinned at the pain. He dislodged a spiked ball from his chest and slammed it into the ground between him and Kysa. It exploded on impact sending metal spikes and other shrapnel all around. Kysa turned her back to it, guarding Rican with her body. Several spikes landed in her back and the building caught fire. Kysa let out a sharp scream.

She could feel blood pouring from her back. She could feel the scared little boy trembling in her arms. She could feel the heat of the fire. She could hear the weeping of the boys and the cackling of the Rakdos. She thought it was all going to end when she felt something pulling her up by the back of her shirt and dragging her at a high speed out of the house.

_This is it, we all die and I couldn't do anything, Rican, Edkar, Tav, I'm sorry so so sorry. I'm so weak. I can't protect the the people I love._

She started crying. She clutched Rican as tightly as she could and whispered, "Goodbye." The sound of chaos was quieting. She flung her eyes open to reveal that she was moving away from the flames. Eyes wide with shock she looked up. The elf had a grip on her shirt as he rode his wolf away from the cultists. The wolf was cleanly outrunning them.

_We might make it!_

Kysa held Rican in one hand and grabbed the elf's with the other. They pulled and Kysa leapt behind the Selesnyan. She held Rican between them, looking back at the dark carnival her house had become. Most of the cultist stayed to revel in their destruction and destroy more homes. A gang of devils charged at the wolf. Kysa yelled as the devils began firing flaming projectiles towards them.

"A little faster perhaps!" She shouted back to the elf.

As if responding to her command the wolf put more force into running. The wolf's speed was becoming too much for the devils and they gave up running. They laughed and laughed as the wolf disappeared from sight.

Kysa gasped heavily, she couldn't catch her breath between her wounds and her racing heart she could barely focus. She began to breathe again when a shock came across her mind

_Where are Edkar and Tav!? _

At the top of her lungs she shouted, "Where are Edkar and Tav!?"

The elf looked her in the eye; his face was bloodied from the fight. He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"NO!" Kysa shouted, "Go back! We have to go back! She pounded her fists on his back, "Go back! Go back! Go back!"

Her wounds became too much and she began passing out, as she did she heard him softly say, "They're gone Kysa. Consider yourself lucky that you didn't see it happen. The Worldsoul weeps for those boys."


	4. Chapter 3: Zeico

_I wonder what would happen if I tripled the mana input…_

Zeico paused.

_I wonder how many times that thought was an Izzet's last_

The Izzet researcher–mage sat on the ground. She was tinkering with a complicated looking mask covered in nuzzles and dials and tubes on her lap. "Well I might as well go for it!" Excited, she blurted out her thoughts. She twisted a knob on her gauntlet. Like a lot of members of the Izzet League she opted to wear heavy bronze gauntlets that had tubes extending to the large device on her back. She wore a high collared blue coat that ended in a red tail. She had simple black trousers and knee high boots. Singe marks and scattered dirt covered her otherwise nice clothing. Izzets rarely concerned themselves with finery as it doesn't usually lead to more scientific discovery. Her shoulder length hair was pulled away from her face. It was stark black in color excluding two white shocks of hair from her temples. Izzet experimenters often developed shite streaks in their hair from experiments that have gone awry. A league member's life was full of excitement and life threatening advances in technology and magic.

Her gauntlet whirred and buzzed as she focused mana through it. Zeico was always adept at understanding the flow of energies. The flow of mana was her specialty. She pulled a copper tube from the mask she was working with and fixed it to her wrist wear. It crackled to life, emitting massive amounts of intense blue light. Static arced from it to her. "Alright!" Zeico's dark eyes widened with delight. She pulled off her goggles and tossed them carelessly aside. The scientist-mage excitedly placed the mask on her head. It covered her face completely giving her a strange otherworldly look. It was much larger than her head, and she must have wondered what she looked like with a giant bronze head with big blue lenses for eyes. It sparked more and let out a grinding sound. "I hope it's supposed to do that." She mumbled under the ever growing static sound of her experiment.

She flipped a switch on the side of the helmet. Everything went black and silent.

_Oh no, did I just go blind? . . . and deaf? And-_

As she began toying with the idea of how to continue her scientific career without access to sight, her field of vision flashed a bright red. As the color faded it lingered in certain places. She looked down at her hands. Purple light coiled and flowed throughout where her gauntlets should have been. She was astonished. Her experiment went off without a hitch, except for the whole going blind temporarily thing. But that wasn't a problem it went away. She had one last test to make sure her ætherscope worked. The device of her own design was meant to allow the wearer to see the flow of mana, the energy that powers all spellcraft. Mages pull mana from the land itself. Once the mage has established a bond with a location she can draw energy from it to cast spells. The æther is the dangerous energy that was used in summoning spells. It originates from the space between realities and frequently spills into physical realms. All spell casters, from Azorius lawmages to Gruul shamans, use the æther to craft their spells despite if they know of or understand it.

She channeled mana in concentration for a fireball spell. She needed to make sure what she was seeing wasn't just a glowing rendition of Ravnica around her. Zeico channeled her mana bonds, saw strands of mana pour to her hands from seemingly nowhere. More mana was coming from her equipment. It was beautiful, red streaks snaked their way to her palms. She released the spell with a large surge of awe inspiring light. The mana coalesced into a sphere in her hands. It swirled and danced on her palms and it faded from sight. She could feel the heat still in her hand. Zeico pulled the mask off her head with her right hand holding the ball of fire in her left. She giggled happily as she cut the energy to the fireball and returned the mask to her face. She adjusted more knobs and levers on the ætherscope. The mana in her gear faded as ribbons of mana began to glow all around her. It was like seeing the world's veins, if the blood within them was actually raw glowing power.

"Focus," she held the 's' as she twisted the lenses on the front of the mask. She saw too much mana. She didn't need to see all the mana. Everyone knew mana flowed throughout the land. The scenery was vaguely visible to her. It appeared to be made of glass held in front of a powerful tinted light. But she couldn't see what she and her research team was looking for. And if she couldn't find it the experiment would have been considered a failure, despite her device being able to view the forces of magic. She needed a different frequency if she was going to find the leyline her boss, Ral Zarek, was searching for.

"Found it!" Zeico was grinning from ear to ear. She could see it finally; it looked like a massive braid of golden shimmering hair far below them. It lightly twirled as it stretched off into the distance. Adjusting the ætherscope further, she zoomed in and trailed the leyline a far as she could. "Ral!" she shouted as she quickly stood, turned and began to run, only to ram into something she couldn't see through her the ætherscope. She whipped off the device.

Ral Zarek, the man in charge of their field research team, stood before the girl. "Watch where you're going," he chuckled. Ral rarely established a connection with his ever-changing team of researchers. However, he had developed a curiosity for this Izzet woman. He clamped his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "what did you need?" his voice was excited and impatient.

"Oh, I um," Zeico blushed and fidgeted with her gauntlet. She had joined his team some time ago but this was the first time she actually talked to him directly.

"Yes?"

"Right, my ᴁtherscope, it works, I found what we're looking for."

Real's eyes lit up and he cracked a grin. When he smiled, he was gorgeous. Not only because Ral was a handsome man with an athletic body, but also because she could see his scientific ambition glowing right beneath the surface.

"That's fantastic where does it go?" he paused, trying to remember her name.

"Zeico, Zeico Toeval sir. It goes northeast up until that building there where it goes straight down." She pointed towards a large tower a half hour walk from here.

Ral let out another smirk, "then what are we waiting for? Alright everyone let's get out of here." He swung his arm in a high arc. He gestured to the rest of the Izzet research team. Goblins and humans gathered up their strange devices and set off.

* * *

Halfway to the tower the guildmage approached Zeico. "That was an amazing discovery, I'm not sure why we had so much trouble locating this leyline. But we found it thanks to you." He stretched an arm around the blushing girl's shoulder, resting it lightly on the device strapped to her back. "How about the next time we set up camp for the night you find me and we can talk about this ætherscope of yours? In private."

* * *

The research team entered the abandoned tower. The stink of dust permeated the entire building. The tower had once been Gateless hotel but the owner was run out of business, now it was only a home to various crawling insects and small mammals. The team spread out but a stairwell down couldn't be located.

"You're sure the leyline goes down?" growled Ral.

"Absolutely," Zeico put on the ætherscope once again and turned it on. Her vision became black, and the leyline shimmered into view. "Yeah it's right here," Zeico was standing right on top of where the mana braid bent down. "There's just the problem of the missing stairs." She scratched chin of the mask.

"Move" Ral ordered, he was crackling with lightning.

To Zeico he was a swirling vortex of bright red mana. She was in awe of the sight of him. She hadn't heard what her boss said. She felt someone tug off the ætherscope as they pulled her backwards. The goblin Skreeg was dragging her away by the back of her shirt, which was a surprising feat given the goblin's height, then again she wasn't quite that tall either. With her boots, her head only came to Ral's chin.

"Good," the guildmage spat with impatience. He released his built up spell. A torrent of lightning shot from his arms into the stone floor, exploding it instantly. Zeico feet slid into the new hole but Skreeg held her, keeping her from falling. The entire team was peppered with debris. "What do you see, Zeico?"

She pulled herself up from the hole and looked down. "Nothing, sir. It just goes on for a while." She made a small fireball and tossed it down for light. It fell for some time before disappearing from view. "Well that didn't hit any bottom and I didn't see any stairs. We really just have the one option."

"Right, Skreeg, Pavdus, bring me two flight packs. You Zeico you're with me. We're going down there. Everyone else, split up and gather information on the surrounding area. There might be a connection, something about the neighborhood that was affected by leylines. The others weren't so hard to find. If you find out anything, then finding the rest of the path will be simple." Ral barked orders and pointed at the people he barked them at.

Zeico's stomach sank; she definitely didn't want to go down there. Anything could be down there. But at the same time, that idea excited her. The prospect of finding something new was the greatest motivator for Izzets. She also couldn't help but smile that Ral had chosen her for the exploration and what he had said on the way to the tower. Pavdus finished securing the flight pack to her gear.

Ral extended a hand to her and raised one of his eyebrows, "Shall we?"

* * *

Pavdus kicked some trash as he walked. This neighborhood was as abysmal as the building they had just left. He'd call it a ghost town but not even ghosts would live here. Pavdus chuckled at the thought. He approached what looked like a place to get some food. Izzet business could wait for him to fill his stomach. He banged loudly on the wooden door. Startled sounds of rustling came from within. Pavdus let out a sigh before knocking on the door again.

"Hello. I was wondering if this was a restaurant. Hello" His was surprisingly low considering his slender frame.

He pounded more aggressively. Pavdus was not what you'd call an athletic man. He spent most of his time sitting at a desk working on some crazy experiment or practicing spells. He scrawny arms hurt from carrying around all of his Izzet gear. Frustrated, he ran his bony hands through his ginger hair.

"Go away." He heard a woman whimper from within the building, "We're closed."

"Good there is someone in there," he mumbled to no one, "I'm just here to eat. Oh. And I need to ask you a few questions about the neighborhood." He figured he might as well eat and work.

"So you're not from here?" The whimpering woman questioned.

"No, The League has some research to do in the area and we need to gather some information." He said, tapping his foot impatiently.

He heard the door unlock and he went in. A short black haired woman held a broom at his face. "Okay, you don't look dangerous." She observed. "You said you wanted information?"

"Yeah, but first can I eat? Just make me anything."

"Golgari slop stew, coming up."

Pavdus cringed; he hadn't had Golgari food in a while and wondered if his stomach was ready for it again.

Pavdus noticed the woman had thin purple lines on one of her arms. "That's a nice tattoo you have what does it represent?"

"Oh this? It's just a reminder of something I'd rather not talk about." She poured the stew into a large black pot over a fire.

"Right, I get it. I have a couple scars to remind me of my mistakes." He gave her a reassuring grin. "While you're cooking, how about telling me this place's story?"

"This place is dark. If you hadn't noticed, not a lot of people live here. Everyone here is gateless. The guilds want nothing here most of the time."

"Yeah but why is that? A place doesn't just turn into a ghost town overnight."

"It was the murmur."

"Murmur?"

"Yes, it's a drug that can only be made in the Sin District. It made its way here and the people couldn't control themselves. Just about everyone here is addicted to the stuff. They spend all their zinos on it. But that's just what killed the district this time." She handed him a bowl of bubbling green muck.

"Thanks. What do you mean this time?"

"This place is cursed," The pale woman shivered, "The streets you're walking on are the thirteenth district built here. There are twelve entire districts buried under each other. Each one at some time had a tragedy and in order to forget they just built over it. This time's different though, it didn't end in a bang it ended slowly enough for everyone to forget about it."

"That must be why we couldn't find the leyline. It was on one of the lower levels!" He blurted out. "So tell me, what happened to the other levels exactly?"

* * *

"Amazing." Zeico looked around as they descended. She couldn't believe her eyes. She cradled the ætherscope in one arm and a dynatorch in the other. The only other noise was the sound of their crackling torches and their flight packs' engines.

"We've past ten floors of city; we have to be close to the leyline now. Check again." He ordered. They had been at this for a while now and the flight packs where slow models for exploration not speed.

"Got it." The ætherscope equipped she brought it to life. "There it is. It bends again on right there." She pointed to the closest street.

The street was eerie. It was clearly an old Azorius district, but it was odd seeing something that hadn't been touched in years. The pair of Izzets flew over and landed on the ancient streets.

"Alright the leyline seems to go toward that courthouse ruin."

He grabbed her hand and they walked to the courthouse.

Ral kicked in the doors. "What was this place?"

"Uhh," She wiped dust from one of the walls. A plaque written in a language unknown to Ral was uncovered. She wiped it clear. At the top was an engraved symbol that must have been the Azorius signet at the time. The tarnished gold plaque had lines and lines of text covering every bit of it excluding the symbol. "I should be able to read this. I learned ancient Azorius one night when I was bored." Zeico was trying to impress him. "As well as several other dead languages," she added, "Did you know that the Viashino's native tongue has five different words for sharp? It's a really hard language, all the hissing and clicking, but I still managed to learn it in less than a week."

Ral was looking around the courthouse lobby. Zeico made a face when she turned and saw he hadn't been paying attention. "So apparently," she was shouting to make sure he heard her, "this place was where Grand Arbiter Dagrus II delivered his verdicts. Damn that guild, there are so many unnecessary words on this thing." She slapped the signet at the top of the plaque, "But yeah, he built this place once the Azorius took the land from some unnamed Rakdos ring. Apparently they didn't kill a single one so they could sentence them all one at a time."

"I think I've heard this story before. Dagrus II sounds familiar. I just can't remember how it ends."

"Yeah neither can I…" the pair sat pondering, trying to remember when a sickly pop came from beyond the courtroom doors. Then a scraping sound. Then a low hiss. Ral motioned to Zeico to silence then walked to the doors. He was almost there when the doors swung open hitting him in the nose and knocking him on his back. A massive horror burst out into the lobby. It was big and it shone a slick black in the light from the Izzets. It had more limbs than Zeico had time to count, each ended in one thin point, and there seemed to be no difference from an arm to a leg. The thing had no eyes and two mouths and a gaping hole on top of its "head" that looked like an ear.

Zeico held out her hand to set the creature ablaze but nothing happened. "I think I remember the rest of that story now."

* * *

"What!?" Pavdus shouted. "They released that thing into the district?"

"Rakdos aren't kind, kid. But yes, the fourth or fifth time they built this place the Rakdos got mad at some old grudge and sent a monster to kill everyone here. It was contained but it was too late, it was time to add another layer. The legends say it escaped and still roams the many levels of undercity down there."

His mind went to his boss and that girl he thought was cute that had went down there. He laughed nervously, "but I mean how true are these legends?"

"As true as every other legend."

He wasn't sure if that meant it was true or not. "So why did they have a grudge big enough to cause them to send in a monster?"

"Well you see the bottom layer of this place is ancient Azorius land. Land they stole from the Rakdos. They humiliated them by not causing a single casualty on either side. I guess they didn't let that go."

"Wow, how do you not have a casualty when up against Rakdos? They kill themselves for fun."

"Nullstone. They had a sphinx drop a massive amount of the stuff before the raid to cancel out their magic, and then from afar they used their detaining spells. Nullstone doesn't have much of a reach you see. And rumor has it that's what the arbiter at the time had them build the courthouse with. He made sure no criminal was going to cast a spell during his trial. That is until they came across a criminal who specialized in nonmagic explosives."

Pavdus handed her his empty bowl, "Fascinating." She reached up and took it. "Hey, uh, lady? What's with your tattoo? It moved." It was true the once thin straight lines were now thick and twisted. She swung the bowl against his head. He stumbled back and into the arms of a large man in ragged clothes. His face was covered in similar lines.

"You took your time," he grunted.

"You know how I love to tell stories and I rarely get anyone new to tell'm to." The woman's voice was no longer soft; it had an edge sharper than a Boros blade. "Take everything off of him and knock him out." She walked up to him and grabbed a fistful of his red hair. By the way this isn't a tattoo, like you probably guessed. It's what happens when you go through withdrawals. And don't try to cast anything that stew was loaded with ground up nullstone dust." She smiled at him and nodded at the man. Then Padvus' vision went black.

* * *

Running was not Zeico's strong suit. She much preferred sitting and learning or talking about science. Ral caught up with her as she was running around the courthouse.

"Good you're okay. I have a plan. Distract this thing. And get it to the roof. I'll take care of it there."

Ral was not pleased but he agreed. She jumped under some fallen debris as Ral lead the thing away. Once the coast was clear, she ran outside. She hated to do it but she plugged a tube from the ætherscope into her flight pack. It should have enough energy stored to power the flight pack. She had tried numerous times to use it to escape but the nullstone in the walls drained it. She ripped a panel out of the mask; she pulled some wires out burning her hands from the excess mana. She fixed them to the flight pack's insides and it whirred to life again. Supercharge it shot her upward at an unsafe speed.

The pack took her up to the level above the one she was just on. She felt mana surge into her once again. She grinned but couldn't revel long. She could see Ral swing his now flickering torch at the monster. Her focus went into her spellcraft. The image of distant spires from her home district appeared in her mind. The sound of rumbling thunder filled her mind. A thick black cloud appeared between the two levels of undercity growling like a cornered animal. Electricity flicked and arced from her fingertips. She had seen Ral cast this spell before, he called it homing lightning. It was designed to pinpoint targets from a long distance and eradicate them with a lightning bolt. She exhaled; a jagged orange column flashed to life then disappeared. It struck its target dead on. The lightning exploded the dreaded thing to slop and skin remnants.

Zeico flew down and landed near Ral. He wiped the ichor from his face with his clothes. "You did it!" he grabbed her by the waist. Adrenaline still pumping in his body, he brought his lips to hers. They separated Zeico's eyes wide with joy. She kissed him and began undoing the harnesses on her gear.


	5. Chapter 4: Varus

Varus stumbled from the guest house wearing only the wounds he had suffered from the past three days. Kovka had increased the amount of pain the penance chamber provided since the last time he was forced to go there. Varus limped through the garden on his way back to the manor. The fresh air hit him like a wave of euphoria. Various thrulls of all shapes and sizes trimmed the plants, planted new plants, removed the plants that were out of style, and shooed away small rodents and any other animal in the garden. Varus felt for the thrulls, or he would if they had any shred of sentience. Orzhov aristocrats placed expensive gold masks over their thrull's faces. This was not only to display their vast disposable income, but often times because thrulls were truly hideous. Rather than take the time to perfect the creature, to make it aesthetically pleasing, they just covered any imperfections with gold. He hated what the guild had become, if there was a problem they just threw gold at it until it was solved. They didn't use their vast resources to cut out the source. To make Ravnica a better place. Why would they, they could make more money once it happened again.

Varus watched the thrulls scamper about. How he hated his master's thrulls. There were so many and each more lazily made than the last. He hadn't made more in years. Thrulls are made from discarded flesh; they were subservient to the Orzhov. They varied in style depending on the amount of flesh, the desired type of thrull, and whether or not white mana was involved in the mixing process. All thrulls were mindless, and obedient, much like Varus felt at the moment. The pain he had endured was intense, so intense he couldn't think straight.

As a group of child sized thrull shuffled past him to clean the mess that was once called the penance chamber, he saw his master. He sat atop a large flat bodied thrull with thick legs. This was his master's only form of transportation, as his often neglected legs no longer supported him. The thrull waddled up and Varus stood to attention.

"Clean yourself in the healing bath. Put on your uniform, we have a cleansing today." Kovka said. His words were barely able to escape past his jowls.

"Yes Master."

* * *

Varus sank into the healing water with a noise of relief. The healing tub was nearly filled with a steaming translucent white liquid. He wounds sizzled as they closed, leaving no scars. Kovka frequently used this as method of sustaining himself. His lifestyle would have killed him ages ago if not for the bath. He submerged his head to clear his face of cuts and bruises. He allowed himself to get lost in the calm of the moment. He had been in so much pain for so long, everything was peaceful and warm. Days felt like they passed by. Finally at peace he relaxed his body when he felt healed. Quickly he realized how long he had actually been underwater. He leapt up with a splash and a deep inhalation.

"Looks like someone was exercising in the penance chamber." He hadn't noticed Milleena enter the room. She chuckled, "I'm glad you're out of there. Now tell me about the Rakdos." She glared at him in false impatience.

Varus let out a slight laugh that quickly became coughing, "If you knew what actually happened in your own backyard you wouldn't be making jokes." He slid back to sit on the rim of the tub. She threw him a blue towel, it wasn't much but it was only he was allowed. Milleena had extravagant expensive towels but her father forbade her to share. Varus buried his face in the scratchy towel.

"It looks like you have a guest," Milleena pointed a dainty gloved hand at the small window at the top of the wall. A small black furred bat sat wearily on the windowsill.

He stood and opened it, "Poor little guy," he pulled the creature in and patted its head. His bat familiars were as tame as sleeping kittens when around Varus. At other times they were used for less peaceful encounters, like collecting debts. This one bore a message tied to the copper collar. "He must have been trying to find me over the last few days. He's out in the sun of all things." He plucked the message from his pet and it snuggled against his chest. He quickly scanned the scrap of paper. A wide closed grin spread on his face. Crumpling the paper he set the bat back on the sill. "Now go back home. Get some rest, you've earned it." The familiar sleepily flew away.

Varus returned to drying his body while grinning stupidly.

"Someone looks happy. Tell me about the Rakdos, I mean what did it say?"

"I missed an appointment yesterday."

"Yes, I too love when I fail to perform my duties."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Unlike you I actually enjoy doing what I'm supposed to do. No the real good news is that a rescheduling occurred and my appointment is in a few days, which should be just about when I get back."

She smiled a guilty smile, "I _do_ hate to do what I'm told. So what's so important to make _you_ smile?" She deeply enjoyed when Varus smiled. It was such a rarity, which was a shame considering how handsome it was. He remained stoic at all times when around thrulls or her father. She reminded him, "Oh and you said you tell me about the Rakdos." She was feeling extra stubborn today.

"I will, I will, but your father," he pressed a hand to the cursemark on his chest, "Your father's orders outrank yours sadly. I'm going to a cleansing with him at Opal Lake and I won't be back for a while." Not wanting to fully embrace her before getting dressed, he squeezed Milleena's exposed shoulders. Milleena wore a low cut dark purple gown. It grew tight around the waist and then exploded into a mass of ruffles. She was all decked out in her father's finest gold accessories.

Varus shot her another raised eyebrow after eyeing her dress, "plans today?" Milleena scowled at being denied but the slightest twitch in her expression betrayed her. She was practically his sister; he knew how to read her. "Because you look like you're looking forward to it."

"While father's away I planned a little fun. A sort of all-day affair with some friends from my old law school." Milleena cringed when she mentioned school. She had graduated not only early but first in her class. She studied to be an advokist, or law mage, but Kovka refused to allow her to pursue her career. He thought if she grew independence she'd turn on him and claim his riches as her own. The very fact that he let her go to school was a miracle. A miracle Varus had put together. He claimed he would double the cost of tuition and add it to his debt to Kovka. Knowing he couldn't be lied to, Kovka agreed on the condition that Varus spent the entire time she was away in the penance chamber.

"It's fine, you know I'm glad I did what I had to. For you." Now dressed in an open black robe, with his gold collar on and his studs in his face, he hugged her. "If I could go back in time and change it I wouldn't." his robe was very loose and very dark. Its sleeves extended far beyond his hands and his feet could not be found. As with all of his clothing he did not cover his cursemark tattoo. Finally he placed a golden mask upon his face. The mask was a rendition of Kovka decades ago. The mask had an expression of forgiveness and understanding. Varus never understood why he still had to wear his piercing when no one was allowed to see his face or any skin other than his chest. It was a status thing he presumed. He lifted the hood of his dark robe as he exited the manor.

* * *

Opal Lake was beautiful, or so Varus had been told. The attendant's mask he wore had nothing for the wearer to see through. He was guided by a large gold chain fixed to his collar. Kovka had led him the distance from the Ozniov manor to the Azorius controller Opal Lake. It was fairly close but to say it was within walking distance was a stretch.

Opal Lake housed some of the oldest Azorius buildings still in use. Like all of Ravnica it was covered in buildings. Streets and manmade waterways crisscrossed them in a strict and order design. But those weren't of any importance to the pair of Orzhov members. They were headed to the penitentiary on the far end of the lake. It was snuggly positioned in a magic controlled whirlpool to prevent those who tried to leave from getting very far. Before they could ride Kovka's boat to it they had to stop at the Central Towers. The Central Towers were named because they were a collection of towers at the dead center of the lake. Each one served a different but completely Azorius purpose. They landed at one and were greeted by a soldier. His armor was bulky and inefficient. It was rounded everywhere it could be rounded. One hand carried a polished helm, the other a spear. He wore a long azure cape the skimmed the floor as he moved.

"Welcome to the tower of permissions sir. How may I be of help to you today?"

Kovka spat his sentence like a curse, "I've signed all your dammed papers already. Now stop the swirling water so I can do my job. I am Kovka Ozniov, the absolver of this district and I'm needed where the criminals are. Now do your job."

Barely hiding his annoyance the soldier bowed and left. After some time, the Azorius liked to keep people waiting, a vedalken woman in flowing robes of all kinds of blues descended the steps and onto the pier. She wore a large white sash around her waist that trailed behind her. Her blue skin was accentuated by the white trimming of her robes. They were sleeveless but shortly after the shoulder she wore several sets of bangles all made of opal. A long ribbon that matched her robes hung from each one.

"Hello today Mr. Ozniov. I am the deputy of permissions, Marva Kelli. I will be your escort to the Opal Lake penitentiary. May I?" She gesture toward the boat.

"Yes, yes, get on with it." Kovka shouted with his gravelly voice, "Unlike you, my guild actually has things to do."

* * *

Denali was bored. She was always bored when she was being detained. Denali hated being caught, which was unfortunate given the fact that it happened a lot. The Rakdos ringleader sat chained to the floor, her mouth wrapped shut by rune covered ribbons. She had bitten her way out of her first run in with the law, and the Azorius are hard to fool twice. She was growing impatient. She had been captured one night after a soiree too close to the Boros controlled area. Too drunk to function she had passed out in the street and was picked up by an officer on patrol. She had five cultists with her, two large men, a goblin jester, an ogre spiker, and a short woman with one arm and a disfigured face. All their mouths were bound and they were put into drab grey tunics and even drabber, grayer trousers. They had no shoes. That was her least favorite part about getting caught; she rarely got to leave with her things and had to wear these clothes that didn't highlight the assets of hers she was so proud of.

In all, this was her fourth time being caught since joining the Hazard Party and the first time since gaining control of it. It was also the fastest one. Apparently the Boros had heard of a scheme to kill them all so she was bumped up the line for trials and sentences. She'd already been to two trials and had three consecutive death sentences on her. Capital punishment was a rare sight, especially when it was delivered this quickly. The Legion had ensured the Senate didn't waste a lot of time, time which she could use to escape.

She rocked back and forth in the holding cell until it was time. He loudly hummed circus music. The absolver had arrived. _This _was her favorite part. He would come to her, chant some bullshit sermon and then claim her soul as his own. To ensure that in death a criminal didn't haunt his execution grounds, absolvers placed a spell on the criminal so that their soul would be contained in a pendant that the absolver had blessed and placed on them. In reality though, she knew the pendants' main purpose was to be sold, or to have to soul removed and that be sold or used for some silly Orzhov spell if nothing could be sold. To occupy her time she thought of what it would be like being a ghost. She had only seen a few in her days and they were a ton of fun. She imagined flying through walls to scare people, and then she imagined her ghost ripping their arms off and shoving said arms up certain places.

Finally the absolver came to her cell. She was last because she was important. He was a disgusting fat man. Denali made a foul face at him as he approached. Well he didn't approach he sat and his thrull chair walked him over. Her face returning to normal she tilted her head as if asking a question. He had placed a pendant around each other cultist's neck. The one she got was bigger because again, she was important. That thought made her sincerely smile. A man in a robe and mask followed him. Upon further inspection she realized he had to, he was chained to the fat ugly bastard. The robed man held his hands out in front of him. They had a soft white glow to them. She was told this part was purifying their bodies, so they would fetch a higher price with the Golgari. Next, the man with the open robe held his palms to the ceiling. In them he cradled another pendant. This one was different. It was silver sun, the symbol of the church. Gold spikes pointed in a circle around it. A cloud of smoke poured from each of the Rakdos' bodies. They each let out muffled shouts of pain and pleasure. The Orzhov were so called collecting their sins. In truth it collected also lingering mana the criminals had stored. The more sins the person the more smoke came out of them. Soon the room was filled with this hissing thick smoke. Visibility was reduced to zero. The pendant in his hands made a ringing sound, and then sucked all of the smoke into itself in an instant. The noise of it was exhilerating to Denali. Much like the soul catching pendants it was to be put on the market once the Orzhovs got home. It seemed they had planned on killing them all today.

_How fun!_

* * *

_That was an odd absolving. It was too quiet and it definitely should not have had that much smoke. _

He'd done it before on the ringleader before Nilix and Denali but he had never felt that much sin lingering in the air. In fact nothing about this day made any sense to Varus. It was happening at breakneck speeds compared to the ordinary. And they were to be killed while in holding. There was usually so much more waiting and trials while the criminals were held. After months of that they were given to Boros to be executed or the Orzhov if they had any debts to them. No matter what guild they were given to, they always took them to designated location. What was the point in making execution grounds if they weren't used? This whole affair happened in less than two weeks. Varus had his mask partially off so he could watch what was going on. It was safe because after Varus did his job for him, Kovka had fallen asleep in the makeshift execution grounds. Originally it had been the yard in which the prisoners were allowed to roam, but now it had seats and a judge's stand. It for some reason was made to resemble an elaborate court room. There were people packing the seats and people standing in the aisles that were a little too eager to see this execution. Varus and Kovka were seated to the left of the judge's stand by the wall that separated the yard from the rest of the penitentiary. It was a pretty place he thought, though a little boring. The yard was at the center of the penitentiary surrounded on all sides by thick walls and a dome on top. Two doors lead in or out: there was the one at the end of the rows of seats, and the one across the yard from Varus.

Varus saw the Azorius drag the cultists in to be executed. The Hazard Party members were allowed to stand and the mouth restraints removed were from their ringleader. He heard her cackle. Their hands were firmly tied by chains and magic behind their backs.

The fall of the gavel silenced the room. "Denali the Banshee, Ringleader of the Hazard Party, you are here to be executed for countless crimes, conspiracy to commit mass murder chiefly among them." The judge's voice was amplified by magic. It was booming and authoritative. "Absolver Ozniov," this shout woke Kovka from his drooling sleep, "have these criminals have been fully absolved?"

Coughing through his rude awakening, Ozniov managed to get out a yes.

"Executioner come forward!" The judge boomed. A minotaur with massive burn marks on his exposed arms walked in from the door in front of Varus. He was clad in the signature armor of the theater of Order, the Boros' answer to the Rakdos and other mass murderers. "Ringleader Denali, have you any final words?" the judge asked.

"OH YES!" She replied her eyes ablaze with madness. "Let's start this party!"

The distinct sound of sizzling flesh followed her shout. The cultists were all smiles and laughs. The sound came from each of the Rakdos except Denali. Their shirts exploded in flames revealing a complicated seal on each of their stomachs. A small flame was tracing the seal's complicated circular design.

"Kill them! Kill them now!" The judge was practically foaming at the mouth.

The executioner raised his war axe and ran towards Denali. The instant he stepped in front of the goblin jester there was a boom. The jester exploded into a cloud of fire. The minotaur was fatally wounded and knocked far back. Everyone looked on in horror at what had just happened. Denali jumped up and down shouting, "And that's not all folks!" The people quickly realized what she meant. Large rats came pouring out of the goblin's recently exploded carcass. Dozens of rats, a lot more rats than should have been able to fill a goblin that size. Varus could deduce that the cultists had placed a seal of fire on their bodies, ready to be activated without the use of mana. It was a practice many Rakdos employed. To ensure they could still use magic after they had lost themselves to the revelry. As the rats emerged, their backs lit on fire. Varus had no idea what kind of seal could make hellhole rats spawn in a dead body.

The hellhole rats scurried into the crowd, towards the judge, to eat the executioner, and one scampered towards Denali. It went to work melting the chain by breathing a small spout of fire. The guards attempted to descend on the cultists but getting through the swarm of flaming rats proved difficult. Once a guard crushed or stabbed a rat to death it went up in a fiery display much like the jester had. Denali rolled her eyes and stomped the rat helping her escape. It popped into a fireball that released her restraints, singing her feet. Free, Denali looked towards the dead minotaur and disappeared. Or at least Varus thought she did. She moved too fast. He never saw her move. He attempted to see what she was doing when the three human cultists exploded too. This blast took up a lot more ground, it seemed the larger the creature the larger the boom. Civilians and guards died instantly in the blast.

More hellhole rats spewed from the dead bodies. The air was filled with the sounds of screams and fire and rats. Varus knew he had to do something. He tossed his mask at the approaching swarm and brought up a barrier spell around himself and his master. The rats gnawed at his magic shield only to find doing so had consequences. Each time a rat bit the barrier, the barrier changed shape. The affected area shot out into a point stabbing anything that tried to break it.

Through the shield he could see Denali. She had wrenched one of the executioner's horns from his skull and was using it as a weapon. He couldn't find any living guards. It appeared that he and Kovka were the only two left unharmed. There were still so many rats. Varus knew what he had to do. He threw off his bulky robe and ran out of the force field. He let out another spell to create a safe passage from him to her. Rats bounced out of his path as he ran at her.

"Stop," Varus yelled as he ran. He was panting, Varus maintained healthy body just not an athletic one.

"NO," Denali replied mimicking his inflections and performing showy exaggerated gestures. She had the blood-soaked horn in one hand and what appeared to be nine rats tied into ball with the chains that used to be restraining her kin. She moved too fast. Before he knew it she was standing on top of the judge's corpse. She shot him a maniacal grin and screamed, "You are going to want to see this!" The Banshee tossed the rat-ball upwards with intense force.

"I said stop!" he shouted casting a fettering spell. A perfect circle of white light surrounded him and it filled with arcane symbols as even brighter whiter chains shot toward the rat bomb

"And I said no!" Denali screamed at the top of her lungs. She leapt at him and ran him through the stomach with her makeshift weapon. The fetters turned to glittery dust and fell. Blood spurted out of his mouth and stab wound. Denali had pulled the horn out and dragged the tip up his torso carving a thin red line in his flesh. She then ripped his bottom lip in half with it.

The dome exploded. Without his spell stopping it the rat-ball had blown it to bits

"Gotta go cutie," she remarked patting his hair with her bloodstained hand. She jumped and grabbed a hold of man riding a Rakdos drake who had suddenly appeared. He didn't know if it was the blood loss or the shock but everything seemed to happen too fast to pay much attention to. She climbed aboard and kissed the man. The drake rose and she shouted down, "Do be a friend and be nice to my pal there. He has a really bad temper. You could say," she paused, "it's explosive!"

Twitching, Varus turned around to face the ogre. He heard Denali and the man laughing. He could even swear that the drake was laughing at him too.

* * *

Kovka had survived thanks to the shielding spell. He was describing what happened to the officers that had shown up hours too late. He couldn't recall much, be assured he told them he did his best to stop Denali. Most of the yard was a scorch marked crater. Where the ogre had been the floor was gone entirely. Opal Lake below was visible. It's shimmering blue waters provided a stark contrast with the charred blood soaked floor. The explosion from the spiker had blown through a few holding cells beyond the yard. Thankfully the prisoners within those cells burned to a crisp.

"Sir! I think we have a live one!" A vedalken man pulled up a large chunk of debris. "He is hurt bad, but he is twitching." He bent down and placed his hands on the person's arm which was dangling down through the hole in the floor. "Alright that should heal you enough to get you out of here. Stay with me sir. Sir you need to focus. We can get you out of here. Sir what is your name?"

"Varus." The devoted servant of the Ozniov family coughed up a thick mixture of ash and blood.

* * *

Several days of healing flew past. Varus hardly noticed. He was finally able to return from Opal Lake, alone. He had asked about Kovka when he awoke. The healers told him Kovka had left when he made sure his slave survived. The Azorius provided him a ferry to return to the Sin District. However, his master's place was not his first destination once he returned.

The Pleasure Corner was built inside an abandoned Orzhov cathedral, making it one of the largest clubs on Ravnica. Before being abandoned, the cathedral was run with the purpose of repentance. People would flock to it to confess their sins and hopefully be absolved of them. The irony wasn't lost on Varus. He chuckled to himself as he walked past the line of people waiting to get in. The bouncer was an enourmous Ogre with one hand. His other had long been replaced with a jagged hook.

"Olrak, it's good to see you," Varus cheerfully said. He waved at the bouncer. The ogre squinted his one good eye; the other was scabbed over. "It's me, Varus." He pulled his hood back. Varus wore a pitch black cloak and a deep purple shirt with a white vest that had gold trim. He had an intricate silver belt holding up his purple trousers. His pure white shoes gleamed in the light of the street lamps. He had similar accessories as he usually wore when working for Kovka, except Varus preferred them silver. Additionally he had a silver collar, and silver bangles.

The ogre let out a half grin and guffawed "Hardly recognized ya. It's been a while boss."

The owner of the Pleasure Corner returned the grin and walked into the club. In the threshold of the door he stopped, "I just remembered," He turned to face Olrak, "Today's payday," He fixed a hefty bag of coins into a pocket on the ogre's belt. He guffawed again.

Inside of the Pleasure Corner was a sight. Many Gateless revelers occupied the club. People from most of Ravnica's ten guilds were there, trying to forget the stress of life. Varus had remodeled once he took over to make it an escape for anyone and everyone. Mostly it was a place for Rakdos cultists to party like they enjoy doing. At the entrance was a room that was once a sprawling place where priests would give sermons. Now it was the table area and the pulpit was replace with an expansive bar. Past the two exits on the left and right there were stairs that lead up to the Lust Paradise. Beyond them was the downward stairs that lead to the pit. The pit was dug out of the ground to be a place where the dancing happened. It had the best view of the stage, where bands and circus acts were performed.

Only one thing was allowed upstairs. Sex. The Lust Paradise employed many men and women whose services could be purchased. Additionally, patrons could bring their own dates for a smaller charge. As little as the Rakdos hatted rules, it was understood that nonconsensual violence was forbidden upstairs. If a masochist said you could run him through with a dagger while he got off so be it. But if you hurt one of Varus' employees you died, and not in the fun way. Varus always made a point to correct people; they were willing employees, who all had their own reasons who could quit anytime they wanted. Rakdos members didn't think of it as a hard rule but more that their fun came to an end if they stepped too far out of line. Cultists liked nothing more than having fun so they behaved accordingly. To be a counter to the strictly enforced upstairs, the pit had no rules. Patrons could do anything their twisted minds could come up with.

"Kaszla, you look younger than I remember," Varus sat down at the bar.

The bartender looked at him and smiled, revealing her fangs, "Thanks, I just ate." She explained gesturing her head to her feet.

He glanced behind the bar. There were two men, splatter thugs they appeared to be, hunched at her feet. Blood stuck to them and the floor.

"The usual, Kaszla my dear." He placed a bag of coins on the bar.

She slammed a glass in front of him. "Made it when I saw you talking to Olrak. So, did you hear? We got two boys who wanted to be employed upstairs. They showed up while you were on vacation. I gave them the jobs."

"That was no vacation." He downed another gulp of his drink. "So about these boys?" he asked, his interest piqued.

"One's early twenties, hairless little shit who needs some extra money to buy an engagement ring for his lady." Varus almost did a spit take, "I know. The irony is delicious. The other's mid-thirties, burly from here to New Prahv and back. Left the Izzet league short time ago, because he, and I'm quoting here, 'felt like he wasted his life pursuing scientific experiments' and some other Izzet gibberish and wanted to try and get some pleasure from life before it ended. I hardly believed he was a dragonling at first, they don't usually come that stacked."

Kaszla had been the bartender of the Pleasure Corner for as long as there had been a Pleasure Corner. Her appearance fluctuated like most vampires depending on their diet. The more she ate the more youthful she became, and the other way around. Varus trusted her almost as much as he trusted Milleena. She had piercing yellow eyes and always wore dark blue lipstick. She wore a corset accessorized with a lot of straps but somehow little coverage. Her dress tattered and bloodstained was slit up the front on her left leg. She had long black beautiful hair, usually styled in a ponytail.

"Oh, I got your bat, are they here?"

"Indeed. The Centipede is already upstairs waiting for you, and the Hollowman is down there at the far table. Oh and don't forget to welcome back Denali. She got caught again and just got back."

"Alright then, I will go discus looming matters with the Dimir and send someone to tell the Centipede I will tend to his needs shortly." Varus bit his bottom lip. "It's a good night Kaszla. A very good night."

He sat opposite the cloaked man, "Can I get you a drink, Hollowman?"

"I am a Necrosage of the Hollow," his cold voice escaped from under his face obscuring hood, "Call me that."

"Alright Necrosage. We have business to conduct.

* * *

Milleena sat in the garden bathed in the moonlight. She tended to her special rose bush. She had heard that some people from the new Simic Combine were experimenting with plants and she had begged her father for one. So he got her the black roses. They were her favorite not just because they were ominous and sinister looking while still maintaining the beauty of a flower, but because they secreted a poison from their thorns. Alone it could merely knock out a grown man, but when mixed with other ingredients it had all sorts of uses. She was admiring her prized possession when a bat flew down and landed on her armrest. She took the note it carried and it flew off. The note read,

I am fine, no matter what your father has said. I was a little hesitant around you the morning we left because I could not obey your orders. I must admit, I died five times in the penance chamber this time. I am sorry. In exchange for your forgiveness I will share with you not only of my life in the Pleasure Corner before I was purchased by your father but also how I came to own the very establishment. I will be back tomorrow morning and once I complete your father's tasks I will tell you everything. We have a lot to discuss. Things are going to drastically change for the better very soon Mistress.

She read message over and over, her eyes wide with confusion. The more she read the less sense


	6. Chapter 5: Zek

The air in the grand hall was thick with pageantry. Dignitaries from every guild sat and watched as The Prime Speaker Zegana, the Simic Guildmaster, gave a speech on progress and togetherness. She made a point to speak at length on the importance of unity among the guilds. She stood atop a raised platform behind a filigree podium. Zek was the head of the deep sea research division. Around him were the other members of the Simic Combine who had been chosen to head the different divisions of the newly built Zonot X. Next to him stood Yori, his wife of eight years. She was the head of interguild relations division. It was her job to make sure the other guilds and even the gateless had a positive view towards the New Simic Combine. She had done so by opening a zoo of sorts on the zonot. Tourists could pay for entrance and view the amazing hybrid creatures the zonot created. Yori had become the face of Zonot X, Zek was glad of that. His wife was a beautiful elven woman with modified hair color. Her long hair was as blue as a clear sky; it contrasted her flush pink skin perfectly. They held hands as they listened to Prime Speaker Zegana give her speech.

A zonot is a large sinkhole that leads from the surface to the underground oceans. The Simic use these zonots as their bases of operations. Zonot X was created for two purposes: making strides in the field of krasis creation, and to be a pleasant face for the Simic to the other guilds. Krasis is the blanket term for any hybridized creature made by the Simic. Zonot X was special. It was meant to be the zonot people thought of when they pictured the Simic. Like all zonots, it was a massive inverted skyscraper in the earth. Several large structures on all levels were suspended to the zonot walls. Zonot X not only reached the ocean below but once it hit the surface it spiraled upwards into the sky. The upper spiral was an all organic addition to the zonot. Below the surface stone and mortar were the foundations of the buildings and bridges, but the upper spiral gave it the appearance of a large kelp tree reaching up to the sky.

Zegana came to the part of her speech where she had chosen to introduce the heads of each division. Some of the other guild higher ups came to see the opening of the new zonot, and others were there to keep an eye on the Simic. "I proudly introduce the speaker of Zonot X, and a brilliant mind and a dear personal friend of mine, Jagustus." The crowd clapped lightly as Jagustus took the stage next to his guildmaster. Jagustus took time getting up there, he was an elderly merfolk. His blue-green skin had all but faded to gray and sagged far from his skeleton. He wore a large cloak around his slender frame. His cane clacked loudly as the audience sat in silence. He always wore a sour face despite the honors he was being given. "It didn't matter," he'd always grumble, "All that matters is progress." This was practically the old fish's motto. Everyone had taken to calling him 'the old fish.' He didn't care about nicknames, as long as everyone was doing their jobs.

"Next I'm proud to introduce head of oceanic research division Zekarustov Intetillius." Zek had always despised his birth name but was quite impressed the Prime Speaker pronounced it perfectly with no pause. Zek was a stout looking human. He was athletic but he lacked muscle definition. His limbs were short. His dark brown hair was cut short. Zek had a beard that lined his chin from sideburn to sideburn; he had trimmed it especially for this occasion. He wore a simple dark blue tunic with an overcoat in a light blue. His overcoat extended down and brushed the back of his knees when he walked. He wore grieves, shoulderpads and a chest plate of dark turquoise armor. His armor was in typical Simic fashion. Despite being a human, Zek had been overly fascinated by the oceans ever since they were revealed to be slumbering under the streets of Ravnica.

"Next, head of interguild relations division, Yori." She joined her husband onstage and grabbed his hand. She was taller than him, and like most elves naturally slender. Yori wore a long green dress that shone in the light. She was heavily decorated in silver jewelry inlaid with blue gemstones. The couple was all smiles as Zegana continued.

"Head of the aero division, Zarj Tarmor." Zarj was a krasis himself. He had pioneered the self-hybridization process. He had used his extensive knowledge to splice himself with drake genetics. Most of his human skin had been replaced by deep blue scales, though some patches of blued skin remained. He wore a large sash around his waist and dark blue trousers. He did not wear shoes as the hybridization had made his feet into claws. His hands had matching talons. Up his exposed back was a ridge of spikes along his spine. His large blue wings were folded up behind him. He wore another green sash from his shoulder to his first one.

"Head archivist and head librarian of Zonot X, Gilinia." Gilinia was a tall merfolk woman. She much resembled the Jagustus but taller and infinitely more feminine and beautiful. She was the old fish's granddaughter a trait she used to gain her position.

"And finally, I introduce, Tamil Zotos, head of progress and overseer of evolution." Tamil was a human woman; she had her hair cut short in the back and long in the front. It was a shimmering blond color that hung over half her face. She had a complicated series of robes in all shades of green. She was wheeled to the stage by a large sea troll. Years ago she had lost the use of her legs in an accident. She held an intricate turquoise staff. The hulking sea troll lifted her chair up onto the stage and stepped away from it.

With the heads of the divisions of Zonot X all gathered up front, Zek beamed with pride. These were some of the most influential people and smartest minds the new Simic Combine had to offer.

* * *

Zonot X was divided into six sectors on five levels. On the ground level, suspended in the open space by stone bridges, there were the main offices and the grand hall in which they had the opening ceremony. It was a massive multifloored building that housed the offices and even homes of the division heads as well as Jagustus' sector, which is where the bureaucracy happened. From there a bridge could be taken the krasis display area. It was a zoo of sorts. Yori ran that sector. Her design for it was to ensure the other guilds could see what they were working on in order to show the Simic had no secrets. It was also a source of revenue for their experiments. For a few zinos people could walk the zoo and look at the various altered life forms. The level below had once been Undercity. People could still take the sewer way to enter the library sector that Gilinia ran. Most of the library contained research notes that were only available to those with proper clearance. The rest of the library was open to the public to read books written by influential Simic. Below that sat Zek's level, a building overgrown with kelp, half in the ocean half out. The deep sea level was a lab dedicated to researching sea life and to perfect the process of hybridizing said sea creatures with each other. This level housed a small area for krasis incubators and evolution vats but most of them were in the spiral tree that stretched into the sky. This was Tamil's sector. Rows and rows of vats and incubators lined this level. Most krasis experiments were done here. Above that, in the branches of the spiral tree, were small budlike buildings, each devoted to aerial creature research and krasis creation.

Weeks had passed since the opening of Zonot X. It was thriving. The zoo was always packed with guests and the krasis experiments went without a hitch.

"Gilinia," Zek strode into the library. His facial hair had become once again his usually scruffy look. "I'm looking for Tarmor's book."

The merfolk librarian gave him a sly smile, "Which one may I ask? Zarj is known for tooting his own horn. Frequently using published works to do so."

"You don't have to tell me. Every time I want to mix a sea creature with a sky creature I have to hear his story on how he pioneered self-hybridization. I mean, if I'm being honest, I could actually self-hybridize at any given moment. His rambling has turned me into an expert on the subject. I swear I'd throw him off the Aero Level is he didn't have wings." The pair chuckled, "Give me his book on hybridizations of unnatural and mana-born creatures." Zek gave her smile back to her. "I found something underwater and I think it may have been made using magic."

"Oh?" Gilinia pulled a tome from a shelf and slammed it onto the desk in front of her, "When do we land dwellers get to see this unnatural being?" the merfolk grinned at her joke. Zek and Gilinia had a fun relationship. They had developed a friendship quickly over the weeks working together.

"Soon, I'm trying to figure out a way to get in in the zonot, I'm calling it a leviathan. I've got it trapped in a barrier spell, but the thing is enourmous. If it is natural, then I've made an amazing discovery, if not then…" Zek trailed off, "it's a lot more work if it belongs to another guild. Either way I'm determined to mix this thing with something. You sea creatures are so fascinating." He joked. She always gave him a look when he had an idea she thought was stupid. She was a beauty of a merfolk, but she refused to take risks with research and experimentation.

"Zek, I've heard of these things. Before we surfaced, the merfolk had legends of these beasts. I thought they were a myth, but if it is what you say I highly recommend killing it or letting it go." Her face was stern and unforgiving. She was having none of her nonsense today.

"Gili, you shouldn't worry. I've got this under control."

"No. Zek these things are evil. Harbingers of destruction. They leveled entire merfolk communities. These aren't nice legends and myths." She placed her hands on his and looked him in the eye. "Zek. Please. Kill it. Soon. Perhaps you can experiment with another sea creature instead." She wiggled her hips as she grinned at him.

Zek looked around, it was late enough. The library was closed and he knew Yori had gone home hours ago. They had developed more than a friendship since the zonot opened. He planted his lips on her mouth and picked her up. She let out a squeal of excitement and knocked the book from the desk. She unfastened his trousers as he pulled her robe to her waist. The musty air of the library felt strange on her bare chest. They usually had sex in her office so the openness of the library was much more exciting for them both.

* * *

"Daddy's home," Zelloria ran up her father Zek as he opened the door to his and Yori's home. Zelloria was his seven year old half elf daughter. She had her mother's sky blue hair done up in pigtails by her slightly pointed ears. He lifted her and kissed her on the cheek. She squeezed him, he squeezed back.

"Something happen at the lab, dear?" Yori sat at the kitchen table to their modest home in the zonot. "You're usually home much earlier." The look of sincere concern on her face made Zek feel queasy.

"I uh I had to run up and down the whole zonot so many times. That damn Zarj had me running his errands all night. I swear that drake-man is trying to kill me." Zek always gave an excuse involving Zarj when he arrived home late. He smiled at his daughter, "but I did manage to get started on a project. You'll love it Zelly. It's part crab part bird." Zek made pincer motions with his hands and chased her into the next room as she screamed in delight. "I know how much you like birds." She giggled as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Alright young lady, Daddy's home, you can go to bed now." Yori called after them.

"I'll get it," Zek resumed his role as a crab and chased her into her bedroom. He kissed his wife on the way.

At the table, Yori's face quickly fell into a melancholy stare at her daughter's bedroom door. She fell into her hands and sobbed.

* * *

Korgo carried the incubator from the wall to Zek. Suspended in the fluid within it was a bobbing krasis. It was a large crab that's looked like it was wearing a limbless jellyfish on its head. The blue translucent blob revealed the interior of the crab's body. Between the joints on its legs were gooey tendons that gave it an extended reaching ability as well as a painful sting.

"Oh Korgo, well done. You are an artist with an incubator." Korgo was the hulking sea troll that assisted Tamil in the incubator level. Korgo had once been a criminal but he had been rehabilitated through the Simic. He had since devoted himself to science instead of crime. He was almost twice the height of Zek and at least three times the width. His teal skin shimmered in the low light of the incubator room. Korgo chuckled.

"It's mostly lady Tamil, Zek. You know that." Zek frequented the evolution sector enough to be pals with Korgo.

"Nonsense Korgo, this zonot would be a wreck without you."

Tamil was the brains of the sector, Korgo was the muscle. She sat in the main control room. It was filled with screens and displays to monitor every single evolution vat and krasis incubator. Evolution vats were where krasis were born and incubators were where they grew until their unstable genetics finally stabilized. From the vats original creatures could be grown as well.

Korgo had an unending respect for Tamil Zotos as she was the one who had allowed him to work for her instead of rotting in an Azorius detention sphere.

A sweet voice came telepathically to Zek, "If you're done teasing my sea troll, I'd like to have a word with you." Tamil was proficient in mind magic. It suited her due to her injury limiting her movement.

"You got it," he thought to Tamil, "Korgo, could you watch this for me?" he gestured to the incubator and the sea troll nodded.

Zek entered the main control room. He hated it in here. She kept on no lights save the monitors. "Yes, lady Zotos." While Korgo called her that out of respect, Zek used the nickname to mock Korgo and Tamil.

The crippled human sat in a forest green chair adorned with glass canisters of various fluids. "I heard you weren't going through with your leviathan experiment. You want to throw it back like an ignorant fisherman." Her actual voice was harsh and cruel. Her accident had made her a humorless woman. She was three years older than him, making her fifty. Neither of them showed it due to advances in Simic anti-aging science. She didn't turn her chair towards him despite Zek knowing it could pivot. He hated Tamil to a degree but she was a coworker and good at her job. But he tired of her rudeness to him. "I highly recommend you continue."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing before but I don't think it'll help me find the-"

"The ultimate expression of life, yes we all know. Are you honestly that stupid that you would let this slip through your slimy fingers?" Her chair spun and interrupted Zek's rebuttal. "I will stop you right there. How about you be a good adulterer and bring me some samples of that leviathan!" She slammed her staff on the floor. Zek inhaled to speak again and Tamil silenced him with her upraised index finger. "Stop. Just shut your mouth. Should you decide to end your project I will tell Yori what you have been doing with Gilinia in the library after she leave. And I'll tell her about your private meetings with your assistant. What is his name again? Don't answer that. I don't care. I'll even tell her about that elf woman who catches the birds up in aero, you two haven't had sex actually but after those first two truths Yori will most certainly buy a third." Her face gave away only anger and disdain for Zek.

"May I speak lady Tamil?" she gave him slight nod. "Blackmail is a good look on you. But sadly I can't stick around and talk about style; I think it's about time for me to examine that leviathan. Good day." Defeated, he left the control room and out of the hall past the sea troll, who was examining krasis through their glass containers.

"Wait, Zek. Your jellycrabs."

"Eat them for all I care, I literally have a bigger fish to fry." Zek left the level and down the winding stares that lead to the rest of Zonot X, grumbling curses.

* * *

"I said I was sorry but Tamil's got me by the manhood. I can't stop it now. I have to continue the leviathan research." Zek sat across the desk again from Gilinia.

Her arms crossed and her face a scowl, the merfolk librarian let out a loud sigh. "That manipulative witch. How did she even find out about us?"

Zek neglected to mention that she also knew about his other affair but he didn't need Gilinia mad at him too. "I'm betting it's mind magic. She never did have the decency to stay out of other people's heads."

"Even if it is, I will speak to my grandfather tomorrow morning. The sun has almost begun to set so he is likely asleep. I can get him to cancel the leviathan experiment. He will understand. That thing is not to be trifled with." She gripped his hands.

"Thank you," Zek looked to be sure none of the library patrons were watching and he kissed her.

* * *

Zek had made sure to get home on time that night. Two nights in a row he thought would be too suspicious. "Zelly! I'm home!" Yori was the one who greeted him this time. She gave him a slight hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're home." The family sat down to a dinner Yori had prepared. The zoo closed long before the researchers left the zonot. She had plenty of time to spend around the house, much to her displeasure. She used to visit her husband down in the sea research sector but he had said she got in the way of his experiments and Zelloria needed her mother after school.

Most of the conversations at dinner were from Zelloria, she seemed to always be talking. She told stories of her friends from school and what she learned today. She was a great student and had a focusing ability beyond her age. Once the girl got around to eating, Yori and her husband sat in awkward silence. Zek and Yori's relationship had become severely strained by the lack of time spent together. These days Zek spent more time researching than with her. He's just devoted to his dream she would always reassure herself.

Once they had gone to bed she asked, "So how goes the um jellycrabs project? I'd love to display them in the aquarium. The last I saw them they were adorable and they'd make a great attraction. Zek?"

He was mostly spaced out and worrying about what Tamil would do, "sorry honey what did you say?" he finally asked once he snapped realized she was talking to him.

"It's nothing. I'll see you in the morning dear." She kissed him before rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

There was a chill in the air as Zek walked hand in hand with his wife. They were greeted by Zarj. His drake-like face was downcast.

"We're supposed to meet with the Speaker before getting to work." He managed to choke out.

The couple exchanged a concerned look as the entered the zonot.

"There you are," Jagustus growled, "I have terrible news." The division heads and Korgo were in the speaker's office. All of them except Gilinia. "My granddaughter was found dead this morning in her library. Gilinia was stabbed in the chest." Tears welled up in the old fish's eyes. "She bled out on the floor before anyone could find her." Zarj put a scaly arm around the speaker's shoulder. He sniveled and then continued, "I have contacted the Boros already they should be here by tomorrow. I would understand if you couldn't work today, you may go to your homes."

Zek was terrified. He'd never seen the old fish like this. He was usually crass and demanding but losing a family member was too much for him. "Did she get the chance to talk to you?"

Speaker Jagustus' eyes widened with rage, "You think you are funny Intetillius!? You know I left early yesterday. The last time we spoke I scolded her. Her library was in disarray. If I had just been more lenient she wouldn't have been there last night and she would be alive! Get out of my office!" He barked.

Korgo wheeled Tamil past Zek and out of the room. Tamil glared at him with a hateful face. "I suggest you leave Zek." She spat his name at him with hatred on her tongue. "Now get back to your leviathan."

Zek waited for her to leave before heading towards his sector. Yori had stayed with the speaker to console him. His face was red with anger. He had made up his mind that Gilinia was right, but now he couldn't get out of it. He was slightly excited though, this would be groundbreaking research. But to him it sullied Gilinia's memory.

He entered his office where only his assistant stood. He was a muscular young human. His hair was all shaved off. He stood over a tank with a shark in it jotting things down on the scroll in his hand. "Zek, I'm glad to see you. Everyone else decided to take the day off because…you know…" he trailed off. Zek wasn't listening. He wrapped a hand around his assistant's waist and stuck his tongue down his throat. He was straining to reach up to the man's face. Zek turned and led him into his office. They were already breathing heavy when they started tearing each other's clothing off. Zek had rage and tears in his eyes, while they had their way with one another.

* * *

Boros soldiers lined every entrance to Zonot X the next day. Zek and Yori had arrived early. Again they were met by Zarj and again led into the speaker's office. Speaker Jagustus was speaking to Boros man. He had short brown hair and was lightly armored. He had a sword in a red sheathe tied to his side. He turned to them. He had a strong jaw covered in stubble. He had calm green eyes that hinted at an intensity lying just beneath the surface. He looked like he could spring into action at the drop of a hat.

"I am Lieutenant Commander of the Theater of Order Orson Czerif."

"Theater of Order?" Yori mumbled under his breath, "Don't they-"

"Correct," Orson interrupted him. His voice cut like a sword through the air, "The Theater of Order investigates criminal activity performed by Dimir agents. We have strong reason to believe that House Dimir is behind this murder. This has all the signs of a sleeper infiltration. We will be conducting tests and disenchantments on everyone employed at Zonot X over the next few days. These cases are tough, agents sometimes aren't aware of their affiliation with the Dimir until they are activated. Any one of you could be a Dimir sleeper."


	7. Chapter 6: Kysa

Days had past and Kysa had finally run out of tears. The Rakdos had driven them from the Ruined City. Every time they stopped, the madmen always seemed to find them. The Ruined City was now crawling with cultists. It had ruined before but it was habitable, the Rakdos were turning it into their own personal playground. The ruins sat bloodstained and on fire. Most of the destitute had not escaped and were their lives were in the hands of the Rakdos. Few escaped like Kysa and Rican who were forced south into Contested Turf, instead of north towards Set-Ulla like the wolf-rider wanted.

Kysa had hardly spoken since they lost the younger boys. Her eyes had lost all trace of their fire. Rican had been bonding with the Selesnyan man, much to Kysa's dismay. She wouldn't say it though; she couldn't be motivated to do anything but sit. She had scarcely slept, when she did visions of Edkar and Tav forced her awake. They had finally established a small camp in an overgrown block. It had been a gateless area until the Gruul reclaimed it for nature. Now it was a forest littered with broken buildings and remnants of streets.

Eldmir, the Selesnyan elf, had chosen to stop here, because various forms of wildlife scampered around for hunting and because it didn't seem to be too full of Gruul and the Rakdos didn't leave to Ruined City. They had nearly run into some clansmen fighting over a meal but they had avoided them and were camped on a wooded rooftop. Eldmir remarked that no Gruul would bother climbing all the way up here.

* * *

It was night. Eldmir sat against a tree, loosely clutching his bow in his sleep. Rican had curled up beside him and Kysa couldn't locate Fora the wolf. She must have been off patrolling or hunting. Kysa had begun to nod off. She was terrified to go to sleep, the nightmares were overwhelming. Sleep took her, he couldn't fight it anymore.

Kysa began to dream. In her nightmare she sat in the family room of her childhood home. Her parents and three brothers sat at the opposite end talking amongst themselves. Kysa couldn't make out what they were saying; their words were in a language she couldn't identify. She shouted out to them but her voice was gone. She stood up in slow motion. She wanted to run to them but it was like trying to run through an ooze. It felt like hours passed before she had made one step of progress. She let out more silent screams as her family turned to her. She cracked a smile that quickly disappeared. Her face showed only despair, as she saw they had no eyes. She gazed in horror at the black voids where eyes should have been. In them she could see orange sparks. The sparks grew in number rapidly. Flames poured over the area and Kysa was alone in the inferno. The cackling of Rakdos cultists rang again in her head. She clutched her head and shook violently.

* * *

She sprung away when she felt a wet nose poke her neck. She was staring Fora in the eye. The wolf nuzzled her neck, whimpering. She grasped the wolf around the neck and held tight. She was comforted by the warm fur. She collapsed into Fora and began sobbing again. Eldmir grabbed her shoulder. Kysa sniffed and looked up at him, his strong eyes reassured her.

"Sorry I woke you," she mumbled.

"You didn't. Fora did. She told me you needed help. She wants me to teach you how to overcome this."

"She wants? Eldmir she's just a wolf." Her voice barely a whisper, "how can you even help? Can your Conclave bring Edkar and Tav back?"

"Within the Worldsoul no one dies, not truly." The elf sat by her and held her hands.

Kysa's response was just to hang her head in defeat.

"Kysa, you are stronger than this tragedy. You need to be reminded of that. We could all feel your power, your life-force through the Worldsoul. Your spirit was warm and intense. That's why I was sent to get you to come to the Conclave." Kysa barely responded until she felt Fora press her forehead against Kysa's back. The wolf encircled her with her body and laid her head on the wild woman's lap. Kysa scratched Fora's head. She almost smiled.

"Kysa, let me show you. Let the Worldsoul console you. Just close your eyes and I'll let you feel what I feel." She glanced at Fora. The wolf looked her dead in the eye; its big golden eyes shinned in the moonlight.

"Fine." She closed her eyes and gripped the elf's hands tightly. Eldmir did the same. He steadied his breath and a faint green glowing ring encircled the three of them. The ring twisted up their bodies connecting them by a thin green strand of mana. This empathic magic was so strange to Kysa. She felt her heartbeat slow to match his. She felt his hands become rough and warm somehow, she could hear so much clearer but she couldn't feel Fora warming her back anymore. She realized what was happening, she felt what he felt. This realization made her fling her eyelids open.

"Eldmir stop." She crossed her arms. She felt offended somehow.

"It's fine. I remember the first time I felt my senses be replaced with someone else's. It's terrifying but I assure you this will help. Please let me start again."

Kysa exhaled deeply and nodded.

Ready for it this time, she was able to bear the feeling of being in someone else's skin. Once the empathic link formed she could feel what Fora was feeling too. The bond between Eldmir and the wolf was unlike anything she had ever felt. She could smell all the scents that humans couldn't. She was warmed by having fur and her instincts dominated her mind. She felt him concentrating and then she could hear singing. It was faint at first but it grew into a chorus of voices all singing together in perfect harmony. The oddest thing was that each voice was identical. It sounded like an entire choir of one woman copied over and over again. This choir she could feel was led by another voice. Though identical to the rest it was louder and crisper. It was as though all voices came from this other one. Once the voices reached their height, she saw ethereal strands of light wiggle and dance behind her closed eyes. The strands were many shades of green and cream. Kysa was in awe.

"The Worldsoul is the will of Mat'Selesnya. Mat'Selesnya is the embodiment of nature. Through her we can feel all of nature," she heard herself and Eldmir saying together. He lead her deeper and deeper into the choir. It felt like walking in a crowd of people all cheerfully singing the praises of life and nature. They went further amongst the choir until she heard familiar voices. She could hear Eldmir, and somehow Fora. She had no idea how she knew it was the wolf's voice, or even that wolves could sing. There was something else among the chorus of the conclave, something deeper caught her attention. She didn't feel Eldmir notice it. Somehow her own senses had entered the Worldsoul. It was weeping she heard, she finally realized.

_Someone is crying. No. Not someone. It's so many people. So many voices. They need help. They're in pain. They're yearning for freedom._

Eldmir's strong voice broke through her thoughts, "Now we just need to find _you_."

"Me? But I'm not a Selesnyan. I'm not in the Worldsoul."

"You aren't, that's true. But this is the will of nature itself. I am connected to many others alive and dead. They know how to tap into nature itself. To feel every living thing on Ravnica. They know many things, and since I am bonded to them through the Worldsoul, I know them too." It was no longer Eldmir's voice she heard. It was a woman's, her voice was fierce and primal yet somehow gentle and comforting.

"I don't understand."

"Right now, I am speaking to my leaders. I have allowed you to feel as I feel. This is the Conclave you hear. We mean to help you. Our shamans can view all natural beings in the world at once. They felt you appear some time ago, it was as though someone had set fire to the Worldsoul."

Before she could ask another question, warmth spread over her.

"This, Kysa. This is you. This is what we all feel. Rather, this is what we felt. You are a mystery. Your soul runs warm. No one at the Conclave can explain it."

The warmth expanded. It grew hotter and hotter. It reminded Kysa of a time in her youth when she had her first crush on a neighborhood boy. It flustered in her chest. Her whole body was tingling.

"All life is connected. We are all leaves on the same tree. You, me, all the people, the plants and the animals, even those that are no longer with us. I'm showing you this because you need to know that no one is ever truly gone. I'm not saying you have to join us. I just want you to overcome this." It was once again Eldmir speaking. "You are strong."

He was cut off by a strange feeling. "Kysa?" He felt her tug away from him. He felt her burning soul return. "Kysa, what are you – HOW are you?"

Kysa forced her senses away from the elf's and away from the Conclave's. He dove all of her being into the Worldsoul and through it. She felt like she was running through the streets of Set-Ulla again. Her feet stung from the nonexistent pavement. Through sheer stubbornness, she broke through to the other side. In her mind races the lifeforce of everything on Ravnica.

"They're alive!" She shouted, the fire returned to her orange eyes.

"What? Kysa? Who?"

"You told me I was connected at that moment to nature; I figured that meant I was looking into the entirety of life on Ravnica. I broke through; I didn't want you guys guiding me. It isn't worth it to walk a path made for you by another. I had to do it for myself."

"That's crazy Kysa. The only way to establish a link to the Heartbeat of Life is to first connect to the Worldsoul, through the eldritch magic stored there one can commune with nature in perfect harmony."

"I wasn't looking to meditate." She said bluntly, "I was looking for my boys. You said it was all life, so if I could find them it meant they were still alive. And I did! And they are!" Kysa had jumped up, startling Fora.

"But you've never trained, it took me years to join the Worldsoul and you bypass it and take advantage of it." He looked dumbfounded and frankly jealous. "We were only able to do that because Trostani learned to do that and there were other dryads who through the years have uploaded their souls and talents into the Worldsoul. We were borrowing their magic and you just abused it." He sounded like he was scolding her.

She brushed it off, "I don't care about your rituals and your years of training or borrowing from dryads. You introduced me to the Heartbeat of Life and I took over the conversation. I could feel Edkar and Tav. I could feel their hearts beating. But more importantly, I can still feel them." Kysa hadn't been aware of that fact until she heard herself say it. A look of shock appeared on their faces when they realized what that meant. Rakdos don't leave survivors; what the Rakdos don't kill they make into slaves. Rakdos cultists ran the slave trade amongst other guilds. He gave her a reassuring look. "They're still alive and that means we can find them one day. I still feel them, and you, and Rican and Fora and," she brought a fist into the tree nearby, "and this tree, the grass, everything." She closed her eyes and took his hands again. "This time feel what I feel."

He cast his empathic magic once again, but this time in reverse. He felt his body become warm, her excitement his own. And truly there was no denying it. This was the Heartbeat of Life he felt, but it lacked the control of the Worldsoul. It was chaos. A swirling mass of souls and lifeforces. His mind was racing through the Heartbeat. It was like a presence in the room that you could see, but knew exactly who it was. Through his bond with Fora he managed to allow her access to Kysa's soul as well.

The three of them sat like that for hours. Basking in the warmth of life, and the comfort of everyone they knew. It was true, Eldmir felt as though he was sitting with his friends from the Selesnya. He could find his sister asleep in her bed, her husband and their child too. He felt the other soldiers of Set-Ulla. He even felt the trees in his garden.

They opened their eyes and sat in silence for a moment. She grabbed him up in her arms and squeezed tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. Hot tears ran down her face, but she was smiling.

* * *

Morning came and Kysa had never had a better sleep in her life.

She stood and lightly jabbed Fora in the haunches, waking the giant wolf. "You make a great pillow by the way." Fora responded with a yawn and a stretch. But Kysa somehow knew the wolf was happy to see her.

"Good morning Kysa," Eldmir had already woken up and gathered some fruit for breakfast.

"Morning." Kysa snagged a fruit and chomped on it, juice exploded from it. "Thish ish good. What ish it?" she asked through a mouthful of greatest fruit she'd ever tasted.

"I'm actually not sure,"

She spat the fruit on his face, "What!? Just given me random probably poison fruit!?" Rican was awoken by her shouting.

"No," he wiped off the chewed fruit, "But I saw some Gruul down there eating it and I took the rest when they left. They seemed fine so I assumed it was safe." She eyed him warily as she took another bite. She threw a fruit to Rican.

"Morning, kiddo."

"Morning Kysa." Rican rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What was all the commotion last night?" he mumbled. "Were you two kissing?" The boy puckered his lips and made exaggerated smooching sounds. Kysa smacked the back of his head.

"Eat your poison fruit you brat."

Rican picked up the fruit and began happily munching away. It's not like Kysa hadn't thought about it. It just didn't seem appropriate, she was too emotional last night, she decided. It would have been a mess. A ruckus below startled her out of thought.

"What is that?" she blurted out.

Eldmir squinted to the distance, "It looks like-" before he finished Kysa had started bounding down from the rooftops toward the sounds.

Kysa landed atop a tree nearby. Three viashino were heckling a short redheaded man. The man looked weakened but the lizard men hadn't laid a hand or claw on him and he wasn't winded, Kysa couldn't make heads or tails of him. His red hair was long and greasy; its length was exaggerated by his lack of height. His long face was stricken with panic and orange stubble, but his eyes. Kysa could see something in there. He was taking in everything around him. She could almost hear the gears whirring in his head. Along his scrawny arms and exposed legs were thick marking in red and orange and green. Underneath them though were jagged dark purple lines. Kysa couldn't recall seeing those purple skinrunes before, but the others were fairly common.

The biggest of the three viashino lifted his club high and charged. Kysa brought him down first. She leapt on top of its back and in surprise the lizard warrior dropped the club into her waiting hand. She slammed it down onto the viashino's head with a satisfying crack followed by a hiss. He crumpled underneath her.

"One down!" She dodged the other viashino's strikes; this one was a woman she could tell. Their scaly skin mad melee combat difficult, but Kysa had the big guy's club. She brought it into the viashino's claws. With her free hand Kysa uppercut the lizard woman in the jaw. She heard teeth crack and blood dripped out. She must have bitten her tongue. Another hiss and another collapsed Viashino.

"Two-" The third viashino was the scrawniest, but he had a large serrated steel blade for the end of his tail. He drove it at her head. She blocked with her club but he wiggled his tail past it. Blood shot from the cut on her face. The viashino warrior wrapped his tail around the club and flung it to the side. She winced but stayed on target. She brought a fist towards his face. He grabbed it in his claw, lightly piercing the skin on her hand. The same happened to her other fist. He exposed his teeth in either a snarl or a smile; Kysa had trouble reading viashino facial patterns. His shot his tail at her again and again. Kysa bobbed her head side to side. He reared his tail back, ready to get her this time. She rammed her head into his snout. A tooth fell out to the hard ground. It took the wind out of both but he fell to his knees first. Kysa looked back to the big one and the female. They had already ran away hissing and swearing under their pained moans.

"Some friends you got there." She wiped the blood from her forehead.

"Go ahead! Do it!" The viashino had a hand clasped on his face.

She gave him a confused look, "Do what?"

"Give me a warrior'sss death." He hissed.

"No." The warrior's eyes widened and so did the scrawny red haired guy she saved.

"Do it," he shouted.

Kysa let out a sigh and extended a hand to help the warrior up. "No. I'm not here to kill anyone. Just the opposite actually. I just wanted to save this guy." She announced, jabbing a thumb towards the sickly man behind her. "You guys both look Gruul. There's no reason to fight, you've both been through enough if you're in the Contested Zone. Besides you shouldn't fight the weakened or the sick. The only ones who deserve to die are those who hurt innocent people."

"He's Tazzz-Al!" The downed viashino hissed.

"So." Kysa made a point to make him notice her hand by slapping him in the snout where she headbutted him. He accepted it and stood.

"My brother and sssissster and me are from the namelesssssss clan. They are taking our territory"

She slapped him again, "That's stupid." She barked. "He's clearly not one of the ones taking your land from you. Look at him."

He was a sight. He was clearly Gruul but he lacked the typical size of a Gruul human. His fur clothes hung loosely on his thin build. The Taz-Al were clearly not used to making clothing in his size. He must have been a city dweller before and found the clans to be an escape, she deduced.

"What's your name guy?" She asked, turning to face the man she saved.

"Orzan. Orzan Tanro. Taz-Al druid in training. I was looking for some herbs this far south and ran into-"

"I know the story from here thanks." Kysa interrupted.

Eldmir atop Fora landed nearby. He had an arrow ready for the viashino. Fora was snarling loudly at Orzan. Rican watched from behind the Selesnyan.

"Wait." Kysa ordered.

Fora went stopped and stood straight but Eldmir held his arrow ready.

"I've got this." She reassured him and he put away his bow and arrow. "Now you, Tanro! Taz-Al have all the turf from here and up north to Set-Ulla right?"

"Correct." He looked skeptical.

"Good. You're going to lead us there. That's your clan's land. It should be easy."

"I suppose I could but why do you want to go there. No offense but you seem right at home here."

She looked at little Rican hiding behind Eldmir, "I need to take the boy back there. So what do you say?"

"I guess it's the least I can do to repay you for rescuing me. It's a couple days travel from here and I've got what I came here for so I can get you there."

"Great, now which way is north?" She looked around, totally lost. Orzan pointed and they began walking.

"Kysa, are you sure about this? You want to go back to Set-Ulla?" Eldmir asked, having dismounted Fora and was walking beside her.

"I figure it's the best I can do for Rican. He deserves someplace nice." She grabbed the elf by the collar of his armor and pulled him close enough to feel her hot breath. "But I swear. If you let him or me get brainwashed I will beat your head in." There was both a tone of seriousness and jest in her voice. "But other than that one condition, yes we will be joining the Conclave with you." She gave him a genuine smile.

Eldmir noticed the scrape on her forehead. "Let me fix that for you," his hands glowed bright green as he placed them on her.

"Oh yeah, head wound. I would have forgotten if you hadn't said anything." She chuckled. "Are you going to follow us the whole way to Set-Ulla?" She looked back. The viashino was walking slowly behind them. "Well come here." Kysa commanded impatiently. The viashino ran up to her and knelt, much to her and Eldmir's surprise.

"Let me join your journey." He begged.

"Uh, yeah, okay." Kysa managed. "You aren't mad I kicked your ass?"

"Yesss, well no. My people ressspect ssstrength and passssssion, and you had enough to beat the three of usss. I want to join your clan."

"Listen Gruul. We aren't a clan." Eldmir glared at the viashino.

"Haha, yeah we're more like a family," Rican piped from atop the wolf.

"What they mean is ... we're not Gruul. So-"

"Ssstill. I want to join you. You beat me in combat. My life is yoursss by honor."

"I suppose that usually means killing you?" The viashino nodded. Kysa thought for a time before saying, "Okay. C'mon. You got a name? Or do I have to make one for ya?"

"Kysa what are you doing?" Eldmir had an intense whisper, "He could be dangerous."

"I beat him and two more pretty easily so probably not. Besides the more the merrier." Kysa grinned at him. The elf frowned back at her.

"My name isss Sssalixxx. But my brother and sssissster call me ssshhhanktail." Salix looked excited Kysa thought. It was still hard to tell with him.

"Well alright then Salix Shanktail. Welcome to our clan." She shook his hand vigorously and lifted him to his feet. "As long as you leave Tanro alone. Got it? You're in my clan now and we don't have a problem with the Taz-Al."

"Fine," Salix hissed softly.

Kysa brought her hands to the back of her head, elbows to the sky. She had the brightest smile on her face and the fire in her eyes was burning hot. Orzan slowed down enough to be beside Eldmir.

"I don't trust him, viashino, let alone nameless clan viashino, don't give in this easy. He'll try to kill me again, I know it."

"Listen Gruul, because you are a living being I must respect you as you're part of nature. But as a barbarian who threatens the peace the conclave is trying to cultivate, I don't trust either of you."

* * *

Night had fallen and the party had taken shelter in a cave they had found. Kysa chased Rican and Fora, there were happily making noise playing their game. Eldmir started the fire and sat down between Orzan and Salix. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, until Orzan broke it.

"So how did a wolfrider end up this far out in Gruul turf? You guys usually stick to the area around Set-Ulla."

"I was looking for Kysa, but when I found her we were chased out of the Ruined City by Rakdos." Eldmir answered suspiciously.

Orzan's was staring deeply at the fire. "Enough Rakdos to drive out a Selesnyan knight and her?" he flung his hand at Kysa. She had Rican in her arms and was spinning around. Fora tackled her and they all laughed. "That many Rakdos don't come down here like that."

"I agree. I had my suspicions but I didn't want to talk about it with Kysa. She gets emotional and she hates Selesnya already. It seems like to me they were hired to ransack that place. That and the fact that they took prisoners instead of murdering them. My guess is Orzhov." The two men somberly stared at the dancing flames.

"Makes sense to me. They're always hiring someone else to do their dirty work. I honestly didn't think the Syndicate had that much influence around this area."

"That's what I don't understand. I don't know who's behind it, but I intend to find out the minute I get back to Set-Ulla." He turned his head right and looked Orzan. "You don't look like a Gruul to me. No offense but you look like you belong in the market square not this savage place."

"I wasn't born Gruul no. I lived a nice Gateless life with my father. Well, nice isn't the best word," he gave a fake smile, "Awful. Awful is definitely a better word. I ended up in the Simic. The old one." He clarified. "Then the guilds fell and I hit rock bottom. The zonots opened up but I didn't like what I saw. I'm very leery of the new combine. There's something wrong with them." He shuddered at the memories. "Then I left them, and found out that rock bottom wasn't the worst a life can get." He looked at the playing people outside. "I found an old friend in the clan. She picked me out of the gutters, gave me a reason to live. She vouched for me with her higher ups and they let me in. I've been training as a druid ever since. I just feel better inside since I started practicing druidic magic."

Eldmir grinned but his eyes were sad, "That's because nature has that effect on people. It purifies the soul. It was hard for me after the Guildpact broke. Selesnyans were lynched by the hundreds. They came for my sister, Fora, and I, but we were saved by an old Simic who was there studying the collective mind of Mat'Selesnya. My sister married him and left. They both work in Zonot X now. They're apparently very good at their jobs."

"Bah! Lousy Sssimic, always thinking, never acting." Salix added. He sat a distance from them with his knees in his chest and his tail wrapped around him. "Sssimic did this," he untied the spike from his tail. He waggled the stump to the other men. "They wanted viassshhhino parts for sssomething. I wanted to keep mine. They didn't want me to do that. I tried to essscape but they took a good bit of my tail." He retied the shank to his stump. His red eyes glowed with the fires reflection. "I've done nothing sssinccce then but get ssstronger. Gruul will retake Ravnica. We will crush our oppressssssorsss."

"That's the sentiment I hear a lot around the Taz-Al." Orzan tried to be polite to his traveling companion. "They don't like the idea of civilization at all. Berra, that's the Taz-Al leader's name; she calls herself the Scion of the Old Gods. I have no clue what that means but that woman scares me more than anything I've seen in my life. That being said, she has a big heart from broken and discarded things like me."

"Kysa is the same way. She adopted Rican and two other boys, despite living alone with no job. She stole food from the Set-Ulla market twice a week. She evaded capture every time. She had actually broken three of my ribs in the past." Eldmir chuckled and grabbed his side. "Finally I decided to find her myself. I told her it was for the Conclave but I just couldn't let her starve out there. She deserved better. She deserved-"

"You?" Orzan interrupted.

The elf stood indignantly, "I was going to say the Conclave's safety. Her boys deserved to live in a house with a garden and never have to worry about food again. And if we happened to get close after that, well" He trailed off. Salix let out a hissing laugh and got a glare thrown at him from the Selesnyan. "Something to say, savage?"

"That'sss a compliment from you Ssselesssnyan. A Gruul man doesssn't hide his feelingsss. Emotion isss everything, it keepsss you alive and it letsss the people you love know you love them. If you have the hotsss for the clan leader then embraccce her. And do that mouth touching thing you people do." He opened his maw and wiggled his tongue at the elf.

"We aren't a clan! And you know nothing of courtship lizard." Eldmir barked at Salix.

Orzan chuckled. "The nameless has a point. I recommend telling the clan leader before you get to Set-Ulla."

"Why is that barbarian?"

"I may have just met her but this Kysa woman is chaotic."

Kysa walked into the cave, Rican dangled from her neck by his clasped hands. "Have you guys seen Rican? We were playing and I think he got lost." The two were giggling uncontrollably.

"KYSA. I'm right here!" Rican yelled and yelled. Kysa held a hand like a visor.

"Rican? Is that you? No are you a ghost?" Fora nudged Rican onto her back. The wolf barked cheerfully. "Fora! You brought Rican back from the dead." She turned and whispered loudly to Eldmir, "I think Fora's a necromancer." Everyone laughed as Kysa and Fora sat around the fire.

"So Orzan, how close are we?" Kysa asked.

"We should be there before sundown tomorrow."

"Sounds great, though I will miss this tasty Gruul cuisine." She pulled some of the animal they were cooking off and chomped down on it. "Oh and Shilaxh. I thoughtsh of a name for my clan. We're the Valf Clan."

"Valf? What doesss that mean? Sssome sssilly human word?" Silax chuckled.

Kysa swallowed her mouthful of meat. "Wolf Clan. Y'know 'cause, really, she's the alpha of the clan." She scratched Fora's belly. "But Valf does sound way better. I like it! Valf Clan it is!"

Eldmir rolled his eyes, Kysa thought it was an odd gesture for someone his age. Or more accurately the age he looked. "We need to get some sleep now if we want to stick to the schedule."

"Fine!" Kysa shouted in exaggerated disappointment. She hoisted Rican off Fora and walked over to the corner of their cave. "C'mon, little brat. Bedtime."

* * *

The sun was setting when they approached the Selesnya Guildgate that led back into Set-Ulla.

"Looks like this is goodbye," He nodded to the pair of Clansmen, "Savages." They grinned.

"Actually," Kysa was unsure how to say this next part she didn't want to disappoint him but she knew what she had to do. "I'm not going. I want to stay here with the Gruul."

"Kysa." Eldmir and Rican said in tandem.

"No," tears were welling in her eyes, "In the Heartbeat of Life I felt something awful. There are so many people trapped and in servitude. I have to save them from this corrupt society." She crouched down to muss the boy's hair, "and you, I want you, to become a strong warrior with the Selesnya. Always keep your individuality. Always remain free." She stood and turned to Eldmir. "I want you to keep an eye on him. Train him well, and when he can hold his own in a fight, I want both of you to join the Valf Clan."

"Kysa you can't be serious."

"I am." She grabbed the sides of his helm and pulled it off. She kissed him on the lips, "Now I need you to keep him safe until he's a proper fighter. Then you find me. I know you know how. It'll be easy," Kysa didn't hold back the tears anymore, "by that time I'll be the clan alpha of the entire unified Savage Grounds and I'll have Edkar and Tav." She was smiling and crying again. Rican started to sob too. "Oh shh," she picked him up, "this isn't goodbye. It's like I'm sending you on an important Valf Clan mission. You get stronger than this old elf here and then I'll let you run the clan." She kissed his cheek. "Okay?" the sobbing boy nodded and she set him on his feet. She kissed Eldmir's mouth again.

"Yes clan master," he choked, "I'll see you soon. If Rican's anything like you we'll be back before you guys can turn around. Fora lets go." He held Rican's hand and turned towards the gate. "Fora?" the wolf walked to Kysa and licked her hand. "I thought as much. Keep her safe, do you hear me?"

Fora let a sad bark, and then panted.

"See you soon!" Kysa shouted as they passed through the gate. "Get strong Rican! Love you!" She lead her two clan members, Fora and Salix, and their companion Orzan away from the gate and towards the Taz-Al turf.


	8. Chapter 7: Zeico

It had been a month since Zeico and Ral had investigated the undercity courthouse. Unfortunately the leyline had ended up being another dead end. It had enraged Ral to a near explosive level. Zeico calmed him when she discovered something at the leyline's end. She had found that it ended in a complex array of twisting and swirling energy. Using the remnants of the ætherscope she revealed ancient runes along the floor and walls of the judge's chamber of Grand Arbiter Dagrus II.

They had found an alternate exit; the lingering Azorius enchantments had drained their flight packs so they had to climb several towers through two layers of undercity before they could gather enough mana to send a signal to the rest of the party. Once topside they had found Pavdus on their way back to Nivix. He was passed out in the street. Apparently everything down to the clothes on his back had been taken by the murmur addicts he had run into. But Pavdus was unharmed.

Back at Nivix, Zeico and Ral's days were occupied with research and experimentation on energy sources to better understand the recent strange leyline activity. Their nights were the same but they ended up in the same bed when it was finally time to sleep. Sleep was a rarity though, as Ral and Zeico often sacrificed it for the sake of science.

* * *

"Ral! Get up!" Zeico threw a wad of trash at the sleeping guildmage's head. The sun would be up soon and the couple was running on two days' worth of sleepless study. In those two days everything in the lab had been shoved against the wall. A hologram device usually used for communication had been rigged to display Zeico's memories of the judge's chamber across the lab. It simulated the glowing blue runes and everything else down to the smell of dust and stale air.

Ral stood groggily and stumbled over to his assistant. He had promoted Zeico promptly as they returned to Nivix for her work in the field. It was really a title upgrade that came with no official perks. Unofficially it came with getting to spend a lot of alone time together. He walked to her and slumped himself on her back, lightly hugging her. His unshaven stubble tickled her neck. "What did you find?" he managed to mumble.

"Look at this." She said as she fanned her arms. The hologram zoomed in on an odd looking collection of runes.

"More ancient Azorius scribbles," Ral grumbled. "Why can't they ever just make things simple? Why bog us down at every turn." The guildmage let out a loud sigh."

"I know but look at how it wraps around the bricks on the wall. And if I take away the walls and floor and all this rotting furniture," She was speaking quickly, modifying the hologram as she did. "Now put on top of that my memories of the leyline twisting around." The air was filled with dazzling blue and gold lines.

"And don't mean to sound impatient dear but this is more Azorius gibberish." Ral's voice was more of a sleepy growl. Ral rubbed his eyes tightly. The couple wasn't wearing their mizzium; it had become quite uncomfortable after the first day. So dressed in basically pajamas and lab coats they toiled away at trying to find some sort of clue to the leylines. Zeico tried to shoot him a glare, but she was far too tired and excited at her discovery.

"Shut up." She playfully muttered with a laugh. "These aren't part of the leyline. They're a spell, and a powerful one at that. It seems like Dagrus took pity on anyone who found his little dead end. I can't say for certain but it does seem to run off a similar basic algorithm as my ætherscope. They're similar enough but Dagrus outshined me hard. I'm starting to think that there's something Azorius about these leyline phenomena. Like how did it lead us perfectly to this chamber? Was it built on the leyline or was the leyline manipulated. It goes without saying that the Azorius love to confuse people. We'll need to do some more field work if we want any more answers."

"Makes sense." Ral wearily stood and paced around the room. "The Azorius change their signet less often than most other guilds but it almost always had a maze in the middle. The maze-like design embodies the core of Azorius law—strict structure designed to test wills and stall change. I think if any guild is meddling with the leylines of the tenth, making us chase them down and hit all the dead ends it's the senate. I'd say that once again the Dimir are slowing us down to beat us to the solution but this seems more like a test." Ral's tired eyes flashed to life as he said the word 'test.' "A test! That's it. I think there's something that the ancient senate has hidden. If the Ravnicans of old needed to get rid of something powerful, they wouldn't just destroy it. Look at Rakdos, buried in Rix Maadi where he can cause less harm. They always put the problem away instead of solving. There must be something that couldn't be trusted to their time but could be used if the test was passed. Like a piece of cheese for a rat at the end of a maze." Both their faces flashed to life with realization.

"Okay that makes too much sense. If Dagrus left this clue that means that following the tough to find leylines is key. But why is this starting all of a sudden? Why now of all times to release your ancient secrets?" She rubbed her chin, staring off into space.

He extended an arm to his assistant and helped her to her feet. "Now, I think we've earned some sleep, don't you? We can get back to figuring out what this is in the morning, but first." He leaned forward and brought his lips onto hers. Once the kiss was done they gazed into one another's weary eyes and Zeico yawned in Ral's face. "Heh, maybe there are some other things we can do in the morning, before we get to work." They chuckled as they walked back to their quarters.

* * *

Weeks seemed to fly by like seconds. The encoded spell in Dagrus' chamber had allowed Zeico to create a vastly improved ætherscope. With it, Zeico could detect which branches lead to nearby dead ends with eight percent better accuracy. The Izzet research team buzzed around the Tenth district circling guildgate after guildgate.

Ravnica's tenth district was by far one of its most diverse. All ten guilds seemed to be crammed into the district's borders. The team had run into trouble a few times with the other, more violent guilds. They had lost some researchers to a manabraid that ended up in Rakdos territory. Others refused all together to continue after a manabraid had stretched into the Rubblebelt. Niv-Mizzet the firemind, the dragon leader of the Izzet guild had kept a close eye on Ral and his team but sent them very little in means of staffing. He said that once they found out something of more value they could be trusted with more of the guilds resources. The firemind's neglect and belittle of their research had driven Ral and Zeico's ambition. Though once the team had been led by just Ral, his assistant had quickly come to be recognized as the face for their team. The energy and leyline phenomena examination team many Izzets called them. Zeico's ætherscope was marveled at back at Nivix. The Niv-Magus began paying more attention to her and by extant less to Ral. Even in the field, the team favored Zeico over Ral. She seemed to care about them more and in truth what few constant members they had had bonded quite closely.

* * *

"Aaargh!" Zeico growled as their diminished party set up a camp for the night. She threw her new ætherscope onto the dirt in front of her. As opposed to the original, the new device not only had greater function but it had been streamlined down to a pair of complicated bronze hued goggles. When active the lenses glowed a hard blinking shade of blue. "We've been circling this one for days! It just keeps twisting around and around. And even when we can see the next turn and predict where it'll go the signals fade and we have to start over! I didn't even know that leylines did this! They're supposed to sit still!" She began stomping over where the manabraid was. "Stop changing the rules! You ass! You stupid energy!" With another growl she sat down and slumped her posture. "Whatever this is, it does not like shortcuts or impatience." She threw herself back and laid down using her hands as a pillow.

"To me, that makes your Azorius theory all the more likely." Pavdus sat down next to her. He had stayed on since the incident with the mugging. This surprised Zeico. Most men like Pavdus would have run back to Nivix and gotten a desk job after being stripped naked and beaten like he was. "I mean who hates shortcuts more than they do?" He smiled barely and began tinkering with his gauntlet. The conversation stopped in an awkward silence. "Hey, you gotta take your silver linings where you can get them. Cheer up Hatchling." Zeico sat up and raised a questioning eyebrow. "You know because how you handled those Rakdos when we got lost in their turf? That fire breathing thing?" Pavdus opened his mouth uncomfortably wide and tried to imitate breathing fire. "You were like a dragon."

"Then why not just call me 'the Dragon' or something?" She was trying, and failing, to hide the pride on her face. It had been a tight spot they were in. Ral had been knocked out cold from an ogre's club and it was just Pavdus, Zeico, and a pair of goblins still fighting. They had managed to buy her enough time to take in a dangerous amount of mana. That much energy inside a human wasn't safe, but safety is near the bottom of an Izzet's concerns. Using all that stored power, Zeico unleashed a massive scream of flames and destruction. It charred and burnt the cultists until there was nothing left but ashes. After they took Ral to a Selesnyan hospital to recuperate. While they rested, Pavdus and Zeico had become like brother and sister.

"Well," Pavdus held out the word, "probably because as fierce and fiery as you are," he patted the top of her head, "you just aren't big enough to be a dragon."

Zeico brought her fist into his ribs, "It's not very nice to point out people's shortness." Her face was a scowl fighting back a laugh. "If I am a dragon, that means you better remember not to mock me. You thought Niv-Mizzet would eat you at the slighted jab, I'll make him look merciful." She gave him a fake evil glare. "Besides I'm stronger than you physically and I'm older and I out rank you." She counted out those facts on her fingers, over exaggerating each 'and.'

Pavdus was rubbing his side, "Ow Hatchling you got some punch to you. Besides, you out rank me because you and Ral are…" Ral cleared his throat nearby. "…a couple! I was going to say 'a couple.'" Pavdus lied with a wink. The ginger mage was suddenly overtaken with a coughing fit that stopped the conversation cold.

"Hey are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you that hard, you're coughing like you're dying." Zeico was half concerned and half sure it was another joke.

"No no, I'm fine. Just this damn Rubblebelt air." He grinned at her between coughs.

"You sure you didn't catch something? You're coughing up like crazy and you seem, I don't know, wimpier than usual. I heard of this Golgari plague that starts like this. Weakness of the limbs, coughing, talking down to your superiors…You might have caught it."

"I highly doubt he has a plague Zeico." Ral was in front of them now. "He'd be long dead by now." Ral's eyes crackled with lightning. "Now it's time to get some sleep, we can talk about dragons and plagues later. The sun will be down soon and I don't trust walking around Gruul turf at night." Ral had physically cringed when the word dragons escaped his mouth. He did not think much of the Izzet guildmaster, the Dracogenius Niv-Mizzet. Then again Ral didn't think much of most people who acted better than him, Zeico had noted. He was impressively ambitious, especially about this task their guildmaster had given him. He adored being on top of the situation, being in command. To Ral Zarek, higher ups seemed like a hindrance and anyone who stood in the way of his ambitions was quickly gotten rid of. She admired his drive and his intelligence but that same ambition was starting to get in her way. Repeatedly Ral would ignore her for the sake of studying the mana in this location or that location. Sometimes he would miss entire conversations with her because he was calculating or planning in his head. It would just be something to deal with, she thought. But the times where he was interested in her were worth the few times where science seemed more like his girlfriend than her. It didn't bother her that much though. To be fair she was obsessed with the job too. But it just never seemed they were interested in each other at the same time.

"Pavdus, Skreeg, and Ketch. Take the first lookout shift. There's no telling what beasts live out this far in Gruul territory." Ral paused in thought, "Also there will be Gruul in Gruul territory so keep an eye out for that too. Tamilia, take a tent and get some rest. Zeico and I will sleep as well and take over when these three are done. We should be able to get in four or five hours of sleep each this way." Ral was using what Zeico had taken to calling his 'head researcher' voice. It was no nonsense, just orders.

"Don't worry boss. I'll smell the Gruul coming long before they get here." Pavdus joked and deeply inhaled through his nose. He almost wretched and gagged. "Ack, Ketch. You really smell like that? Sheesh I know you're a goblin but whew." He waved a gauntleted hand in his face. Ketch smiled and shrugged while Skreeg gave the red haired human a glare.

Like Skreeg, Ketch was a goblin. Unlike Skreeg however, Ketch had wild goblin blood in his veins. His parents had been Gruul but he chose a life with the Izzet after they died in an Izzet experiment gone explosively wrong. It was such an impressive display of firepower that Ketch decided from that day forward he'd be with the League and get to cause even more explosions. He was a simple goblin, with simple needs, good at simple tasks.

Tamilia was new to the team. She was sent out by Nivix to replace the researchers lost to the Rakdos. She had tangled greyed hair and she was in her mid-forties. She had retired from the field once before but the allure of field research dragged her back. She was a sweet lady, not very good at being in the field anymore but she liked to make sure the team was comfortable. She was the best Izzet cook Zeico had ever seen and she always had a good story to share.

Zeico and Ral had neared the entrance of their tent when Pavdus quipped, "Remember to keep it down you two. Too much noise will startle all the wild beasts out there and then we'll all have a mess on our hands." He gave them a stupid toothy grin and a crude gesture with his hips but quickly became stoic when he looked at Ral's face. "I mean, uh goodnight boss. Goodnight Hatchling uh I mean other boss." Pavdus turned and took his lookout position with the two goblins.

* * *

Zeico dreamt of dragons that night. The sky swarmed with their mighty scaled forms. She was atop a great tower. High enough that the city vanished beneath the storm clouds below. Above her was a clear red sky of sunset. Lightning crackled all over the place despite the clouds being beneath her. Thunder came at her from every angle. She wasn't afraid. She was in awe. The dragons were spectacular, they had all kinds of shapes, some reminded her of Niv-Mizzet, with their fins but other had long snouts full of teeth and large winding horns. She longed to join them in the sky but she quickly remembered she was on the tip of a building, wingless, and human. Something tugged at her heart, impulse kicked in, adrenaline pumped through her body. She couldn't think anymore, her thoughts raced and danced like fire. She could fly with them. She would fly with them. She closed her eyes and leapt from the tower spreading her limbs wide. It felt like flying first. She could hear them roaring. Cheering her on as she jumped. She felt fantastic until she realized she was not soaring in the air like some fiery beast but falling directly toward the massive storm below. She screamed as she fell through the thick black clouds. The lightning menaced her. It stung her skin and burnt her hair. The pain became too great and she woke up covered in sweat, clinging tightly to Ral beside her.

"Zeico. Zeico. It's alright. It's just a nightmare." He whispered, stroking her hair and holding her tightly against his chest. His body heat was comforting. She felt somewhat safe again.

Zeico sat up and through her tears and deep breaths she managed, "I don't think I'm going back to sleep. I'll take over watch now." She shakily got to her feet and stumbled out of the tent. Ral started to rise to follow her, "No, I'm fine, get some rest."

"Alright, but I'll be right here if you need me." Ral assured her.

She faked a smile and left the tent. Pavdus and Ketch were playing some crude looking game of cards and Skreeg had fallen asleep on the ground. She wiped off her face. Being able to see solid ground beneath her feet was comforting, so was the open space of the Rubblebelt.

"Hatchling, you okay?" Pavdus set down his cards and stood.

"Yeah, fine. I had a nightmare that felt a little too real for my liking." Zeico forced a chuckle.

"A nightmare? You? Come on, what could possibly scare a dragon?" Pavdus placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Bigger ones…"

Pavdus' made a guilty face and quickly changed the subject, "Hey, you wanna join Fetch and me? He's taken all my money so far but I'm starting to feel lucky." He looked her in the face and smiled.

* * *

The night went on and Zeico had all but forgotten her nightmare. She had handedly defeated the others in their card game. Pavdus even had to add his mizzium gear to the pot after she had taken all of his money. Ketch had joined Skreeg in sleep. The two goblins lied back to back on the ground.

"Alright Hatchling. I'm winning back all my money and all my stuff with this hand!" Pavdus lifted his arm high and in a dramatic show of force slammed his cards onto the stump they had been using as table. "What you got!?" Her eyes were wide, staring behind the ginger mage. "Huh? What is-" Pavdus turned to find a large hand grasp his throat.

The man behind him was gigantic for a human. Zeico had thought he was an ogre at first, until he lifted his hood with the hand not strangling her friend. She filled her hands with lightning, ready to put down this beast of a man, until she heard a harsh female voice behind her.

"I wouldn't do that unless you would like this one's death on your conscience." Behind Zeico a woman with dark hair stood with a dagger to Tamilia's throat. She wore a similar heavy cloak to the large man. Tamilia was weeping and still dressing for bed. It looked like they had fought first and Tamilia had lost badly. The older woman had a bruised face and a clearly broken nose. He clothes were ripped and she had cuts on her arms and hands.

Zeico stood between them, a hand full of lightning pointed at each of the strangers hurting her teammates. "Who are you!? What do you want!?" Zeico yelled. She hoped that if she was loud enough it would wake the others. She really hoped that they didn't know about Ral and the Goblins. "I want you to know I don't like when people hurt my friends!"

"Quit yelling girlie, we already took care of the man in the tent." The woman grinned at her. "See?" She motioned her head to the tent. It was smashed in and Zeico could identify Ral's form lying underneath. "He won't be hearing your calls. It's just us now."

Zeico's face reddened with anger, "What did you do to Ral? If you hurt anyone I'm going to fry you both!" She demanded with a dark voice.

"Oh look, someone's got a boyfriend." The cloaked woman sneered. "Just make this easy and give us all your stuff. We'll take those fancy gloves of yours. People will pay a lot for Izzet tech these days. Your boy isn't dead, just won't be interrupting. Speaking of…We're selling you all back to your guild. They'll pay a high price for you and the tent man. But do not cooperate and we start killing old ladies and ginger fools."

Zeico noticed movement behind the woman holding Tamilia and said, "Everybody lives if I stand down? I don't like the sound of that. How about everybody but you two lives! NOW!" She shouted.

Ketch leapt atop the woman and began biting and clawing as much of her face as he could. She let out a horrid shriek. As the cloaked man reached out to help her, Zeico filled that hand with lighting from one of hers and blasted his face with the other. He crumpled like a paper bag and fell. Pavdus dropped to the ground with a series of thuds. She spun and charged another lightning spell. The woman had Ketch by the neck. She had tossed Tamilia down and she didn't seem to be able to move much. She held the flailing goblin at a safe distance from her body. "You little shit!" She barked as she drove the dagger into the goblin's chest five times. Warm red blood spurted out onto her cloak and Ketch's eyes went blank as he died.

Horrified and her spell not fully charged, Zeico let out what she had. A blast of raw energy slammed against the woman and tossed her back. She landed against the remnants of a wall with what Zeico would call a satisfying cracking sound.

"Pavdus! Get up! Are you okay?" She shook the lanky man on the ground. He was breathing again so she decided he was fine enough. "Tamilia?"

"I'm fine," She weakly answered "I'll get the first aid." Zeico was off to check Ral and Skreeg. She found them in what was left of Ral's tent, Skreeg had begun untying him but he was knocked out.

"Is he okay!?"

The goblin nodded without looking at her. "Who were they?" He asked with a scratchy nervous voice. "Sorry I ran but I didn't think we could take the three of them after they knocked out Ral."

Zeico went pale, "Three!? What do you mean three!?" She whipped around and faced Tamilia standing in the doorway with the first aid kit. Zeico went to shout but Tamilia fell to the ground in a slump. The older woman had a large black knife coming out of her back. It vanished in a puff of dark blue smoke and in the distance she saw a cloaked man silhouetted against the moon. Zeico snarled and before she knew it was running at him. Fire flecked from her mouth. She found herself screaming, she couldn't remember when she started and didn't know how to stop. She swung her fists and puffed fire at him but his movements were fluid and fast. He seemed to be everywhere but where Zeico was attacking. He kneed her in the stomach and she tumbled to the ground. He snapped his fingers and Zeico's vision blurred. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't focus on thinking.

"Stop!" Pavdus stood behind her pointing his hand at the stranger. It was alive with red and blue lights. "No one was supposed to get hurt! And you've killed two of my friends already."

"I only killed Tamilia." The cloaked man stated. His voice was cold. Zeico's body shivered more after each syllable. "She killed _two_ of mine; I figured that makes us even. Now put your hand down Pavdus."

Zeico regained some focus and glared at Pavdus. His bare arm and most of his face on that side were a sick purple. "Pavdus? What are you two talking about?"

Tears began streaming Pavdus's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I promised them if they let me live I'd give you and Ral to them to ransom. I messed with your scope so we'd be stuck here so they would find us. No one was supposed to get hurt. You guys would be ransomed and they'd give me more murmur."

"You sold us for drugs!?" Zeico's heart felt nonexistent. Her chest was just an empty pit. Her head felt more and more fuzzy. She didn't remember hitting her head on the way down but she couldn't keep a thought going long enough to make a plan.

"If you don't put down your arm, there isn't going to be any more murmur. The withdrawal will take you soon." The cold man ignored the girl on the ground as he walked towards Pavdus. Under his cloak he wore Dimir garb. It was obvious to Zeico. She had seen some other operatives like him before when they were trying to slow down their research. "You will be fuel for the hollow. Now put down your hand." His tone intensified but his volume never increased. While he was talking, Zeico realized that the fuzziness in her head became more severe as he spoke. It was mind magic, and powerful mind magic at that.

"If you don't, I'll kill Ral and Skreeg. Their continued existence is yours to determine. I only need the girl really. I doubt The Firemind would pay much for the rest of you. Just some unimportant research team? Niv-Mizzet won't pay much for that. But the girl who created the ætherscope and the most brilliant mind in leyline and mana research should be enough to fetch a price." Zeico noticed the man grin under his hood. The fuzziness in her head heated up. She was combating this man as best she could in her mind. While her mind raced and burnt, Pavdus fell victim to another coughing fit and fell to his hands and knees.

"Fine, do whatever you want, just give me the murmur." Thick blue fluid dripped out of his mouth.

"Gladly." The man walked to Pavdus and shoved three long needles into the Izzet's neck. He wailed at the pain but his purple markings began to wriggle and fade. "Enough so you don't die but not enough to let you fight back."

He was grinning again. Zeico hated that grin. She was furious at how callously this Dimir was talking about the lives of her friends and coworkers. Zeico felt the man's magic skip a beat. For a moment she was clear headed and that was all the time she needed to formulate a plan and figure out how to break his spell. The anger had weakened his hold on her mind and luckily for her anger was something she had a lot of right now.

She opted not to try to think, the more she struggled in the mental trap the tighter it became. A loud roar broke through her mind. It was the same sound from her dream. The dragon's roar. She was scared again at first. But it was her only way. She had to fly now or who knows what would become of her and her friends.

The dragons roared and there was only fire.


End file.
